


TF2 Oneshots

by Undauntedlily



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Undauntedlily
Summary: A collection of various TF2 Oneshots with various ships. Not all are romance- some are friendship/just scenarios with them both.





	1. Red Team: Engineer/Scout/Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Name Cheat Sheet  
> BLU team  
> Heavy: Ivan Morozov  
> Soldier: Daniel Sullivan  
> Scout: Scott Bradley  
> Engineer: Clementine (Clement) Green  
> Pyro: Alexander Mattheiu  
> Demo: Donnor Blair  
> Sniper: Austin Maloney  
> Spy: Florence Beaufort  
> Medic: Gilbert Althaus  
> \------------  
> RED team  
> Heavy: Mikhail Petrov  
> Soldier: Jayne Doe  
> Scout: Kennicky Miller  
> Engineer: Dell Conaugher  
> Pyro: Judas Dela Torre  
> Demo: Tavish DeGroot  
> Sniper: Lucas Mundy  
> Spy: Reuben Baudin  
> Medic: Josef Eichel

“Does it hurt?” The engineer asked, nervously moving to support the frail Scout. 

“Nah, I love bein’ impaled with wooden pikes- can’t feel a thing!” The scout replied sarcastically, before coughing up more blood onto the already crimson terrain.

“I get it-stupid question. Let’s just getcha to the doc then,” The engineer mumbled sheepishly, guiding the other man to the medic as quickly as he could manage. As soon as the Texan was close enough to the door, he kicked it.

“‘Mergency case, Doc! Open up!” He called.

“Verdamnit-” The medic growled, raising from his spot by his cluttered desk to open the door. “Vhat happened here?” He asked, quickly helping the engineer move their injured scout to his medical table.

As the engineer got the moaning boy comfy, the doctor quickly set up his medigun, immediately releasing the red stream of healing, well… healing stream. No one really knew if it was magic or science, not even the medic (although he’d never admit that).

The scout groaned, desperately trying to grab and pull the wood out of his chest, but his hands, slick with his own blood, couldn’t get the friction.

“Hey there, pardner, calm down-” The engineer murmured, trying to soothe the younger, but the doctor shook his head.

“Dell, I’m gonna need you to get ready to pull that thing out for him,” The medic ordered, his tired eyes bright with determination.

The engineer gulped, nodding before getting in the position to do so.

“On my count, Dell,” The medic instructed, turning up the power on his gun. “Three, two, one!” 

And with that the engineer tugged out the bloody pike, falling backwards onto the floor with the force.

“AUUGH!” The scout screamed, flailing his fists in pain.

“Oh hush, don’t be such a baby,” The medic scolded, seizing his arms and securing them to the table with some impromptu bandage binds. “You’re getting in my vay,” He told the other sternly, beginning to get some rubbing alcohol and a needle and thread, whilst the medigun worked away at repairing the punctured lung and broken muscles. The medic watched, hand by the switch in order to turn it down when needed. As the lung and muscle finished repairing themselves, the medic turned the medigun off, eliciting an anguished moan from the scout.

“Hush, hush,” The medic shooshed, sterilizing the needle and thread before he leaned over the scout, beginning to sew his chest back together.

“It hurts, oh fuck it hurts, Doc!” The scout cried, his arms struggling against the binds.

“It vill be over soon, liebchen, stay with me now. You’re doing good. Good job, it’s nearly done,” The medic cooed, working quickly to seal the wound.

Once it was over the medic began sponging the quickly drying blood off of the younger’s body. Kennicky whined, panting at the strain his body had just gone through.

“Shh, liebchen, it’s over now. It’s finished. Good job, see? You’re clean. Calm down,” The medic soothed again. He pet his patient’s head, waiting for the other to calm down before he undid the binds.

After a few minutes of breathing and coming back to reality, Kennicky sat up, wincing a bit, before giving the medic a gentle hug.

“Thanks, Josef,” He sighed.

“Of course, Kennicky, but do tell me- how did you get such an injury on a ceasefire day?”

At this, the sheepish engineer in the corner winced. “‘T was my fault, doc. I was havin’ him install some cameras by the sniper towner ‘nd I called out to ask if he had enough wire and he got distracted and fell.”

“Oh, I see,” The medic began.

“It was fine, Dell- ya didn’t mean ta- ‘sides, it was a good question. I’m just the asshole who fell, haha.” Kennicky smiled, holding out his arms to the engineer for a hug.

“Ya ain’t an asshole, son,” Dell murmured, going over. He carefully hugged the scout and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry ‘bout that, though, thanks fer tryin’ ta help me.” He sighed, nuzzling the other’s shoulder softly.  
“Dell, it’s fine, really,” The scout smiled, patting the Texan’s back.

“Mrr, thanks, honey,” The Texan smiled gratefully, giving the scout a squeeze on the hand.

“Of course, Dell,” The other grinned back.

“Vill you be hanging the cameras up still today?” The doctor asked warily.

“No, probably not. Maybe I’ll get Lucas to help me out tomorrow though,” The engineer replied.

“I see, alright zhen. Be more careful next time, please. Now, if you both don’t mind, I have some business to attend to. And Kennicky? Take it easy today.

“Alright then, Doc,” The scout pouted, and the engineer and he left the room.


	2. Scout x Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter's cold for such a thin guy.

Scout shivered, nuzzling into the stronger man’s arms in hopes to escape winter’s cold nipping at his nose.

“Aw, tiny baby man is cold?” The Russian chuckled, picking the other up. 

Scout shivered, leaning into the other man’s chest. He took deep, shuddery breaths. “Nah, I’m just peachy- ‘s like I’m in Hawaii,” he grumbled.

The Russian laughed. “Aw, if tiny man ate good would not have problem,” he smiled, one of his big hands petting the scout’s hair appreciatively. 

The smaller sighed, contented by the warm, heavy hand. “I  _ do  _ eat- I just don’t gain weight,” He grumbled.

“Is all the running,” Heavy chuckled.

“Yeah, and it’s kinda part of my job,” The scout sulked.

“Poor baby tiny man. Do not pout,” The larger comforted, smiling and pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Fine, I guess,” The scout groaned, nuzzling into the other’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” The heavy grinned.


	3. BLU Engineer x BLU Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one member of the BLU team is an early riser, and daybreak has come.

Bright sunlight lit the corridors as soldier popped up from his bed, ready to face the day. Starting his routine with five jumping jacks, he counted, screeching “USA!”. It was a miracle the small Texan not more than five feet away didn’t stir. Once the overly-energetic man finished, he gave the exhausted engineer an appreciative kiss on the forehead.

“Ya gotta get up soon, American Dream,” The soldier began, his voice a deep, scratchy baritone, “but you worked hard last night, so I’ll let you sleep for now.”

The smaller man grumbled in response, wrapping his muscular arms around his pillow as he rubbed his face into it. It was simply too early.


	4. Sniper x Scout x Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the older men keep up?

“Where’d he go?” The tired “Aussie” asked, running a hand through his tousled hair.

“Out,” Engie replied dismissively, avoiding eye contact with everyone in favor of sipping his light morning roast coffee (of which he seemed to love).

“‘S he runnin’ ou-there?” The taller man asked, affectionately patting his other lover’s head.

“Think so, what’d ya do?” Engie questioned, finally glancing up to make eye contact with the taller man.

“He’s upset ‘cause I was teasing him ‘bout being a horny lil’ bugga, and then he went storming off telling me to fuck off and if I don’t like it then go spend time with one ‘a you ‘old sadsacks’- his words- not mine,” Austin replied, rolling his shoulders with a tense sigh.

“So’re ya gonna go out there and find him?” Engie asked, affectionately rubbing the sniper’s hip.

“Dunno, ya think I should yet?” The sniper frowned, not wanting to stir up more shit in this already-too-dramatic morning.

“Y’know if ya don’t soon he’ll run himself dead,” Engie sighed, nudging his concerned sweetheart in the back.

“Mrr, well, if ya think it’d help,” Austin sighed, placing a little kiss to the top of his shorter lover’s forehead before heading out to confront the pissy scout.

After a minute of waiting, the young scout bounded across the far corner of the BLU base. As he jogged over he obviously tried to dodge the sniper, however he didn’t persist when the other man held out a hand obstructing his path. With the scout paused in front of him, Austin took a moment to lick his lips and collect his thoughts.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Scott,” The gravelly voice apologized as the elder man ran a hand through his own thinning hair.

“Go fuck yourself, Austin,” The younger snarled.

“‘Ey, babe, c’mon. Honest, I didn’t mean ta upset ya. You just go so fast it can be hard fer us older guys to keep up. I don’t mind it, yer still young, that’s ta be expected, but still,” Austin sighed. “I guess at the end of the day I was teasin’ ya ‘cause ‘m worried if I’ll be able ta keep up wiv ya ‘r not, and I think sometimes if ya’d slow down you could enjoy other things. Scott, ‘m sorry I upset ya- ‘t was supposed ta be in good humor,” And with that, the sniper took off his glasses, intentionally locking eyes with the other.

As was expected, the scout’s cheeks flushed at the action before he huffed and crossed his arms, sulking beneath the cover of his sweaty basebal cap.

“Well it’s not like ya had to tease me over that stuff. ‘Sides, if you guys can’t handle me jus’ tell me ta fuck off. I know how to jack off- ‘s not like I won’t undastand,” the younger man mumbled, grumbling stubbornly before tilting his head up to give the sniper a dirty look.

“Hey there now, we can handle ya, ‘s just you move a lil’ fast fer us sometimes. Listen, I understand where you’re coming from. I was just being a jackass. ‘M sorry about that, babe.”

Scott paused for a moment, seeming to consider the apology, before nodding and offering the sniper a hug. 

Austin immediately grinned, enveloping the scout in his arms.

“Thanks, love,” The sniper grinned, pressing a contented kiss to the other’s cheek.


	5. Engineer x New!Spy

“Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!” The new, freshly traumatized spy screamed, unable to control himself.

The engineer in the room over paused, and went in to check on the other. Finding the spy doubled over on himself, he quickly kneeled to his side, grabbing the sides of his face to force him to look into his eyes, which thankfully helped get rid of some of the screaming.

“It’ll be over soon, hon. You’re doing fine. You’re doing good. Just gotta get out there again. C’mon, you can get up,” The engineer tugged on the newbie’s arm, trying to get the sobbing figure off of the respawn pad.

“Non- non, s’il vous plais, non!” The spy resisted, his whimpers only growing more evident. “J’ai peur- je ne peux pas- s’il vous plais,” he begged, trying to tug his arm back to no avail.

“C’mon now, pardner, you can do it, ya jus’ gotta move past it and get out there again,” The engineer advised, forcibly tugging the frenchman to his feet.

After a few more frantic sobs the spy finally sniffled, coming back to reality. WIping his eyes, he nervously glanced at the engineer. “D ésolé,” he sniffled.

“You’re fine, c’mon now, we gotta go, no time to waste,” The other commanded, letting go of the spy. He headed forward a bit, before he glanced back. “Try and keep up. It’ll be over soon.”


	6. Pyro/Engie v.s. Soldier/Engie

“Bam!” The engineer’s head crashed onto his work desk.  
Judas flinched, getting up quietly. It must be time for bed. He went over, gently picking up the other, smaller man.  
Once Dell was secure in his arms he began heading to the other’s room to tuck him in.  
Jayne noticed the other man, clad in his mask as usual, bringing Dell to his room… as usual. He bit back a sneer, watching how Dell was leaned against Judas’ shoulder so peacefully.  
“Are you gonna play? It’s your turn, Sergeant Screams-A-Lot,” Kennicky teased, impatient as always, but the nickname won him a snort from Tavish and a few of the other men at the table.  
“At ease, Strike-Out.” Jayne teased right back, pulling his attention from the pair back to poker.  
He’d have to figure out how to get more time with the engineer.

* * *

 

“Oh, poker? Y’all think you can beat a Texan at that?” Dell laughed, puffing out his chest cockily.  
Judas narrowed his eyes at the soldier, and he put a hand on his hip.  
Jayne smirked in response, pleased he was pissing off the pyro.  
“You hardly get out of your room, maggot! This will be a team building exercise!” Jayne beamed.  
“You’re trying to tell me that poker is going to be team building…” Dell burst out laughing, slapping his knee. “Oh dear Lord, Jayne.”  
“Well, I think that I’ll pass on the offer, thank you,” Judas interrupted, enunciating clearly for the soldier’s sake.  
“If you say so, Maggot!” Jayne responded, a bit pleased (though he tried not to show it). Everyone else but the Texan was scared of the pyro anyways, and it would be nice to see Dell alone.  
“Aww, c’mon, it’ll be fun, Judas,” Dell tempted. “‘Sides, I gotta show ya how ta play poker.”  
“It sounds fun, Dell, but I have… some things to arrange anyways.” Besides, there was no way the team would let him keep his mask on.  
“Ah see, well you just come down an’ join us if ya finish early, ya hear?” Dell grinned.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Judas smiled under his mask.  
“I’ll see you there at 18 o’clock sharp, maggot!” Jayne saluted.  
Dell chuckled, saluting back playfully. “See you there, Hoss.”

* * *

 

“Finally! The truckie emerges from his solitary workroom!” Kennicky grinned, making a shitty trumpet noise as Dell joined the rest of the team (spare the pyro, of course).  
Dell snorted. “Oh hush up now, pipsqueak,” He answered, taking a seat in between the soldier and sniper. He was secretly glad the spy was nowhere near, though of course he was polite enough not to express that.  
Tavish began filling shot glasses, and Dell raised an eyebrow, looking to Jayne. “What’s all this about?” Hopefully Tavish had the sense that fifteen shots (and counting) of hard liquor in a night would probably kill him.  
“We are playing Drunk Poker!”  
“Drunk poker? The hell is-”  
“Shh-” Tavish cut in.  
Suddenly Kennicky’s mouth was moving a mile a minute. “So the idea is that every time you lose a round you drink a shot, and the goal is to not get drunk or get everyone else drunk before you.”  
“This sounds like such an awful idea,” Dell chuckled. He wondered if Tavish or Kennicky had brought the idea up first- it was such a frat boy sounding thing to do.  
“Ach, ye can’t bump it ‘til you try it,” Tavish cut in with a grin.  
And the games begun.

* * *

 

“I thought you said you were going to show me how to play poker,” Judas teased, hoisting the tiny engineer into his arms.  
“Ah-” He hiccupped. “It didn’t go as ah had espetted,” He slurred.  
“I never would have guessed,” Judas chuckled.  
“Oh you jus’ shut yer trap,” Dell complained, before he broke into a fit of drunken giggles.  
“Didn’t think you’d be this much of a light weight- how much did you have? 7 shots?”  
“They were spiked!” Dell argued, before laughing harder.  
“Calm down, Dell, you’re going to fall out of my arms.” Judas smiled, holding the other closer.  
“I’m- I’m gonna be fine.”  
“Not right now you’re not,” Judas responded, amused. “Let’s just get you some water and some sleep.”  
Jayne watched the pair walk out, trapped in his own drunken haze. He lost again.


	7. Red Team (Focus on Soldier, Scout, and Demo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my snowy day, today, April 26th, LONG PAST SPRING STARTED.

“I can’t believe it’s snowing out still,” Kennicky huffed, nose pressed to the window.

“Yeah, but for us getting snow in April isn’t all that uncommon,” Jayne answered, leafing through some of his old boyscout packets he was showing the more attentive guys (or the few that pretended to be interested, rather).

“Seriously? That’s a load of bull!” The Scout grumbled, scowling at the white fluff outside the door.

Jayne chuckled, pleased that his parents had left to go get some last minute party supplies. They insisted upon having the whole neighborhood meet his, well, they decided to call it “team”. It just happened to be more socially acceptable than: 8 gay polyamorous lovers, and was less to take in for a small town. Besides, he didn’t really want to jeopardize his parents’ reputation anyways.

“Get used to it, cupcake. This is America’s snow! LAND OF THE BRAVE!” Jayne grinned.

“Ach- my god yer goin’ta scream our ears off!” Tavish huffed, nudging the other man in the shoulder. “Why don’t you just show us your boy scout stuff?” He suggested, hoping to avoid a screaming match between the scout and soldier.

Kennicky huffed at being cut off by Tavish. Next time he’d have to scream out his rebuttal faster. But for now, he guessed he’d watch the snow fall down and wait to  _ finally _ be recognized as a war hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone has a prompt they'd be interested in me writing, put it down below. I'll definitely check and consider doing them when I can if I like them.


	8. Soldier and Medic: Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “N-no wait don’t leave-”
> 
> “Why shouldn’t we?”
> 
> (Prompt inspired by Onlytrashliveshere)

“N-no wait don’t leave-”

“Why shouldn’t we?”

“Because he’s on your team, damn it!” The soldier yelled, throwing a pillow at the screen.

“Goodness gracious, Jayne,” Josef laughed, leaning back and sipping his beer. Singular. He wasn’t allowed more than one on work days, and honestly the less he drank, the better.

“They are a team, Nazi! A team! Teams stick together! At all costs!”

“But Jayne, he just betrayed them,” The medic reasoned.

“They are a team!” Jayne replied stubbornly.

* * *

 

Josef sighed, thinking back on the whole thing. He wished that Jayne had been that stubborn regarding him, but he supposed that he was just more… replaceable. Afterall, there’d always be a new medic. Josef was too old anyways, even though he never thought he showed it. Maybe it was for the better, even if he may never see his old team again.


	9. BLU!Engie x BLU! Soldier Rhythm of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this song would be cute for some Helmet party.   
> It's based off of this so you can listen to it while you read, before, or after if you want:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muvpijiRnRc

“My head is stuck in the clouds~” Clement sang, trying to restrain laughter. “He begs me to come down- says boy, quit foolin’ around~,” He grinned, picturing the various times Daniel coaxed him out of dreams and planning to “get going” or for his “training”.

“I told him, I love the view from up here- warm sun, and wind in my ear, we’ll watch the world from above,” Daniel contributed, mind wandering to the time he brought Clement rocket jumping. He grinned affectionately. The maggot was terrified!

“As we swing to the rhythm of love~” They sang together, their smiles audible. 

“We may only have tonight-” Clement began.

“But ‘til the morning sun you’re mine~” Daniel added.

“A~a~all mine!” They harmonized.

“Play the music low~” Dell cooed, strumming his guitar.

“And swing to the rhythm of love~” Daniel grinned, swaying as he remembered his and Clement’s ~~failed~~ attempts at dancing.

Alex smiled from the doorway, looking at Donnor. “I told you karaoke would be a good idea,” he whispered.

“I didn’t think they’d actually go for it,” The Scotsman retorted.


	10. Red!Engie x Red! Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au in which: the last words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your wrist.

 

Dell paled, witnessing the words being written on his arm.  _ ‘Don’t worry about me- listen,I gotta go- love you, bye.’  _ It read in Jayne’s sloppy chicken scratch.

“Oh fuck- fuck fuck fuck!” The Southerner wasn’t known to swear- especially in the office, but right now he wasn’t in the office- at least not mentally.

He scrambled for the phone first, desperately trying to call Jayne’s Skype.

He knew it wouldn’t get to him.


	11. Nervous BlU Engie x most of BLU team

 

Clement had always been the nervous type. He was a do-er, not necessarily a learner, and most of his big accomplishments came from tinkering until  _ something _ happened. So, when requested to speak to young aspiring engineers, he was in over his head.

He took deep breaths, trying to collect himself before he had to go up, while Daniel kneaded his shoulders.

“You  _ will _ do well up there, maggot.” Daniel whispered in his ear, and Clement just knew that he fully believed the words. He was screwed now on more than one level.

“And ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the revered Clement Green!” The host announced.

Clement gulped, swallowing nervous bile, and  _ voluntarily _ went on stage.

* * *

 

“That wasn’t so bad!” Alex practically cheered.

Clement barely resisted glaring. “I puked on stage in front of all those people.” 

“It was near the end of it at least,” Alex tried to comfort. “You finished it well!”

“At the risk of sounding like a teenager, my life is over,” Clement grumbled in response.

“ “It wasn’t that bad,” Gilbert soothed, wrapping an arm around the nervous engineer. He kissed his forehead.

“Should the doctor kiss the sick man’s head?” Clement sighed wearily.

“You aren’t sick, just nervous, and you need someone.” Gilbert scolded, rubbing the other man’s back.

“If you’re sure....” Clement frowned, wringing his sweaty hands.

“I am.”

“There he is!” Scott’s voice rang over the crowd.

Clement  _ barely _ was able to hold himself together enough to not puke or flee hearing such an almost accusatory way of addressing him, but within seconds the boy crashed into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

Apparently Donnor and Daniel were right behind him too, because seconds later they joined in.

“Good job, maggot!” Daniel beamed.

“For what?”

“Facing your fears and completing the task!”


	12. Vampire!Red!Medic x Red!Demoman

 

Tavish sprinted down the alley, heart racing. He hopped over trash, dodged the homeless, and took a sharp turn. He hopped over trash, dodged the homeless, and took a sharp turn.

And crashed into a tall man, who he was surprised he didn’t run down. The man grabbed him, one arm pinning Tavish against his chest while the other clamped down on his mouth, muffling his startled curses.

“Be quiet or you’ll have more to vorry about zhan zhose cops behind you,” He, well, he half purred and half growled the words.

Tavish shuddered, a quiet whimper escaping before he silenced himself. What in God’s name was happening here?

As the officers scuttled on past- not even so much as looking towards their alleyway, the man holding Tavish smirked. Finally, he managed to catch something to eat- though he had no intentions of draining his food.

He picked up Tavish, resisting the urge to bite. “Congratulations on your new rent-free home, courtesy of me,” He whispered, covering Tavish’s eyes.

A flick of his cape sent the pair soaring, and Josef noticed the way the man in his arms paled. He’d have to correct that later.

* * *

 

“What am I doing here?” Tavish asked, watching the other, very confusing man-like being, seated across from him.

“Again, velcome to your new rent-free home. Of course, rent and food _is_ free, but in return I have some rules.” Josef said patiently, keeping a closed-lip smile.

“An’ what if I dinnae want tae stay at this rent-free place?” Tavish challenged.

“Good question, Mr.?”

“DeGroot.”

“Good question, Mr. DeGroot. Zhe answer is zhat you do not have a choice in zhe matter,” Josef finished.

“And how are you goin’ tae enforce that?”

“Very quickly and harshly, Mr. DeGroot. Now, shall I got over zhe rules?”

Tavish blinked, thrown off by his answer, but decided to treat the matter as cooly as possible. “Alright then.”

“Rule number one, no leaving zhe mansion. Rule number two, zhere vill be no entering of my office, which is labelled. Rule number zhree, you vill remain vell fed and take any medicine I give you. Rule number four, you vill follow and obey any instruction I give you. Rule number five, you vill never attempt to harm me,” Josef stated plainly.

Tavish nearly laughed in horror. There was no way in Hell that was innocent, but what were his options right now? He could either accept or tempt the ~~man~~ creature into showing what he meant by delivering his punishments “quickly and harshly”, whatever they happened to be.Although, Tavish could appreciate the “well fed” rule. It _was_ preferable to starving on the streets while he ran anyways, and- even though it was to the sacrifice of his freedom. At least he’d have a reliable roof over his head. He figured now would you be a good time to see the bright sides of life.

“Now, as I understand it, you’re in need of dinner,” Josef began. He could smell the alcohol on the other man, and his stomach growls weren’t inaudible. “I’ll join you tonight.”

* * *

Well, join must’ve been a loose term because the other only _watched_ Tavish eat, and occasionally sipped what appeared to be red wine.

“Tell me about yourself, Tavish,” Josef requested, moving past formalities easily on the way there.

“Me? Ach, well,” The Scot rubbed the back of his neck, chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth before… “Well, I blow stuff up.”

 _Not anymore- or at least, not in the house_ , Josef thought. “Oh, really now?”

“Yup,” Tavish ended it there.

“What else should I know about you?” Josef prodded.

“Well, I drink. Best drinker this side o’ London, I’d say- beat everyone twice at Wick’s.” He boasted.

Josef scrunched up his face. He didn’t love the taste of alcoholics, and was surprised to see how functional Tavish was for one. But _human_ blood was _human_ blood, and maybe the booze would knock him out cold. If it did, that would certainly make feeding easier.

* * *

 

Josef didn’t understand the image of vampires sucking down their blood from the neck. It was far too intimate for him, and oftentimes humans would stir at a large creature looming over them like that. There were plenty of better areas to extract from, anyways.

One of his favorites being, of course, the wrist. Near the middle of what Josef assumed would be Tavish’s sleep schedule (he could tell by the snoring), the man crept into Tavish’s room.

He knelt down by the bed, carefully and quickly piercing the flesh on his wrist with his fangs. He removed them, and sucked, preparing a bandage and antiseptic to treat it.

Once he’d had enough to regain his strength, he pulled away, lapping at a bit of the freshly pooling blood. He poured some antiseptic on the wounds, and placed the bandage on it afterwards, before he rose and left the room.

Tavish- and more importantly- his blood, was Josef’s alone.


	13. Demoman x Scout: Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of a talk I had with my long-distance boyfriend this morning. The timezones might not make this quite possible, but if you're having that much trouble imagine one of them is on vacation away from home. Either way, I wanted to post something, and I thought this would be cute. Kudos and support to any other long-distance couples!

Scout wrapped his arms around his knees, staring at the computer as he talked to his lover from Scotland. “I just can’t wait until we can see each other, y’know?” He asked, a little yawn creeping out of his mouth.

“Aye, I know, lad. I cannae wait tae see you either.” The elder relaxed on his bed, staring at the ceiling as his hand combed through his hair. “But it’ll come soon.” He soothed, looking outside the window. The sky was a gentle purple. “Lad, the sky’s purple here.”  
“Really?” Scout looked outside his own crummy bedroom window, the smile growing on his face. “It’s purple here, too.” He told the demolition expert, staring out at the sky that connected them after all those miles. He bit back another yawn.

“It is?” Scout could hear the Demoman’s smile.

“Yup, but now it’s turning pink,” Scout commented.

“My sky is turning pink too,” the Demo confessed, staring out his window.

“This is kind of nice,” the younger murmured, watching the sky.

“Innit? It’s like the sky is tryna connect us,” the Scot mused, his thumb tracing the rubber groove of his mouse.

“Well at the rate I cut out some days I think it might be a strong contender over my internet,” the Bostonian joked.

“Or for when I lose power,” the demolitions expert added.

“The sky’s like pink-orange now,” the scout reported. “But the clouds are purple.”

Demoman peered out of his window, a smile growing on his face. “Aye, same here.”

“Really? Wait… are you just pulling my leg? I thought Scotland was always raining!” Scout laughed.

The demoman chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He took a deep breath. “Well, Scout, once a decade in Scotland, we get something known as a cloudy day. Not sunny, no- that takes millennia, but cloudy. Just cloudy, no rain. It seems we’ve found that day,” Demo grinned at his little “story”, as the Scout guffawed and teased him. 

Scout glanced out the window, his face falling a bit. “It’s gray now,” he complained.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you it was gray here too?” 

“...I guess,” Scout decided. At least they’d suffer together.


	14. RED!EngiexSoldier: Three ways to win Dell's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be trying to upload a oneshot- even a short one, each day for 30 days. We'll see how it goes. 1 down.
> 
> https://ind5.ccio.co/74/LE/a4/860277aef64c109a3e9aed16c92d8d7b.jpg?iw=300

_ Number One _

Dell yawned, waking up to the smell of coffee. He got up sleepily, noticing his lover had been replaced with his stuffed bear. He was grateful Jayne didn’t tease him too hard about it when he found out. He set the bear down on the bed, stretching, before he headed to the kitchen.

“Hey there, hon.” He said as warning, before hugging his sweetheart from behind.  
“Coffee’s nearly done.” Jayne told him, stretching up to get the mugs. He poured himself a mug full and filled Dell’s up three-fourths of the way, adding creamer and sugar to the last fourth. He personally didn’t understand how the other could like that sugary gunk, but he let Dell worry about Dell. “You wanna let me go so I can give you it?”

“Mm, fine.” Dell smiled, letting go. He took his mug from Jayne’s hands, sipping down some of the warm liquid. 

Dell couldn’t help but love a man who prepared coffee for them first thing in the morning. It was exactly what he needed.

_ Number Two _

Dell had always liked holding hands with the man he loved. There was something so very… intimate about it. It was a strange soft spot, but it was still present. Honestly, the quickest way to get his heart to swell with happy warmth was to lean over, take his hands, and squeeze.

Luckily for Dell, Jayne was a tactile man. Most of how he showed his love was through little physical gestures. Wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead, patting his shoulder, and now, a favorite was hand holding. 

Well, after a long day of work the two curled up on the couch, watching some random Westerner that Dell was entranced with, when the other took his hand.

Dell couldn’t help but smile.

The hand was turned over, and Jayne began rubbing his thumb into the palm.

“Jayne?” Dell asked, sighing. It felt nice against his calloused hands that were so often busy pounding metal into more metal.

“Shh,” He soothed, pressing a kiss to his head as he continued.

Dell smiled blissfully, enjoying the massage of sorts. He swore the man knew just how to capture his heart.

 

_ Number Three _

 

Dell had an awful habit of staying up. Sure, he was always dead tired when he did- he was by no means a night owl, but he’d always taken pride in his work… and overworked himself. He sighed, looking at the blueprints forlornly. He was  _ exhausted _ , but he wanted to get this in. He had to be two steps ahead of the BLU Engineer if he could, because the bastard got lucky sometimes and skipped steps. Sure, his rival also stalled sometimes, but Dell never knew what type of week it would be.

Jayne, however, was determined to combat this sleep schedule. He walked- no, he  _ marched _ in, shoulders broad but stiff. 

“Private! I told you it’s lights out!” His gruff voice commanded.

Dell sulked a little bit. “Jayne, I gotta get this done,” he protested.

“Lights out,” Jayne countered stubbornly, taking the other’s hands and getting rid of the “contraband”. “You’ll work better in the morning after you sleep.”

Dell let the ruler and pencil be taken out of his hands, yawning at the mention of sleep. “I suppose,” He admitted.

“C’mon now, Dell.” Jayne picked him up, getting an embarrassed protest that the Southerner could walk, thank you very much, but he ignored it.

Dell hung onto him with a fake grumble, but cuddled up to him, yawning again. “Thanks, Jayne,” He murmured. 

Jayne knew what he needed when he wanted something else, and that was just another reason he loved him.


	15. RED: Scout x Demo: Tying a tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little drabble.
> 
> http://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/156135854555/things-couples-can-do-together

 

“I cannae believe you dinnae know how to tie a tie, lad,” Tavish teased, confronting his younger counterpart.

“I- it’s not like there’s a tie-tying school!” Kennicky argued.

“What ye’d need a whole school?” Tavish snickered, taking the ends of the clothes in his hands and tying the scout’s tie.

“Oh shut up” He shoved him, getting no response. As much as Kennicky tried to gain muscle, it wasn’t happening.

Tavish couldn’t help but laugh again, patting the other’s chest. “Well I suppose I’ll have to tie your ties then.”

“What? You don’t have to do that- just teach me how!” Kennicky argued.

“Aw, but that’s nae fun, lad.” The Scotsman protested.

“And why not?” Kennicky puffed his cheeks out.

“Because ye’re so cute I want tae keep ye coming back.” Tavish winked devilishly.


	16. BLU!: MedicxEngineer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: https://dialogue-prompts.tumblr.com/post/162005044474/so-i-was-wondering-since-were-having-a-study

“Clement?” The young doctor-to-be (and roommate) of Clement’s asked, pausing from his work pouring over textbooks.

The engineering student continued his work. Just one more equation and he’d be done with the sheet.

“Clement,” Gilbert tried again.

“One second,” the other said dismissively, jotting down his work in the margins.

The doctor couldn’t help but smile and shook his head. He was always so dedicated to his work… it reminded him a lot of himself.

Clement took about twenty more minutes to solve the problem before him, but honestly Gilbert didn’t mind. He’d gone to work with his own stuff in the meantime, and it was just part of their dynamic.

“Yeah, Gilbert?” Clement finally asked, pushing away his work so he could pay full attention.

Gilbert pushed away his stuff as well, turning to the other. “Vell, me und some of zhe ozher  students vere planning to have a study group for mazh und vere vondering if you’d join?” He asked. Clement was the smartest man he was familiar with at math- and his help would be a lifesaver to the group.

“I love you.” The Southerner said with a smile.

“Huh?” The German’s face heated up. He had been harboring some sweet feelings for the Southerner- but this was just out of the-.

“I’d love to, Gilbert,” Clement repeated patiently. Sometimes his roommate's English was less than perfect, but he’d grown used to the quirks. He probably was just having one of those moments.

“Oh- uh, yeah,” Gilbert stammered, giving him a nervous smile. “Well just meet us in the commons in our regular spot.” He finished lamely, his mind replaying the words over and over. Did he say that? Or did he think he said that? He glared at his textbook, the other already being reabsorbed in his equations.

 

* * *

 

 

Well the study session came and went, and it was such a success that not even a week later he was propositioned to ask the “Texan genius” (as the group had called him) back. Gilbert settled at his desk, scribbling ideas for a thesis in his notebook. It took about thirty minutes for the other to finally get home, which was the norm. He usually had an extra class.

“Guten tag,” he greeted, looking up from his notebook. “How are you?”

“I’m doing a-okay. And yourself?” The shorter reciprocated, setting up things at his own desk.

“I’m alright, zhank you. Vell I vas vondering if you’d join us again for-”

“I love you.” The other interrupted.

“Vhat?” He interrupted, shaking his head.

Clement started trembling a bit with nerves. He was kind of hoping that the other wouldn’t notice it, but on the other hand… he wanted to be brave. And he wanted to get this out.

“I’d love to join you and the others again, Gilbert… and…” He hesitated.

Gilbert stared at the other, transfixed, his heart speeding up. Did he hear right?

“I love you- well, I mean,” He stammered, his cheeks heating up. “Listen, ugh, I just- I think we get along pretty well and all, right? And the more and more we hang out the more and more I find myself thinking about you and so I just figured, you know? We don’t have to talk about it- but if you were interested maybe we could get coffee or something?”

“I love you.” The German grinned, winking playfully. “Und yes, let’s go on a date.”


	17. RED: Pyro x Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a picture that for the most part said their text conversation. And my bf chose the ship. College AU

Judas leaned against the wall, looking at his phone.

‘You there?’ His French friend from Cooking messaged. ‘Have plans for tonight?’ He asked.

He looked down to message. ‘Working again uuugh’ He sent, immediately sending afterwards. ‘You?’ Well, unfortunately the message didn’t fully send, and only the second half did.

The frenchman’s cheeks flushed- but he liked this forward approach. ‘I like where this is going ;)’ He sent flirtatiously.

Judas panicked. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. He stared at the message, his cheeks growing redder. He took a deep breath, taking the confident approach. Maybe this was a small miracle. He felt some kind of spark with the Frenchman, and the fact that they both were still learning English and spoke a romance language was nice. ‘I have work, but afterwards do you want to go get a drink?’ He sent.

‘I’d love to.’


	18. Fem!BLU!Demo x Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Onlytrashliveshere
> 
> Sabrina=Fem!BLU!Scout  
> Donna=Fem!BLU!Demo

“Oi, lass,” The team’s demolitions expert called, stepping into the Scout’s bedroom after two knocks and a second.

Thankfully, the younger had the decency to not try anything to “fun” until after supper. Being kicked in the ass wasn’t very good for her libido, she decided. She looked up from Grand Theft Auto 3.

“What’s up, Donna?” She asked, kicking her feet a bit since she was laying on her stomach.

“I was wonderin’ if ye’d do me a favor,” The other began, a sheepish smile on her face.

Sabrina looked at her curiously, pausing the game. “What kind of favor?” She asked, hesitant to fully commit.

“Well, my back’s been killing me and I dinnae want tae bug the doc with it. She has enough on her hands as it is.” She said quickly, giving a sheepish smile. “So I was wonderin’ if you’d give me a backrub?” She asked.

“Oh? Uh, sure if that’s all you wanted.” The younger said shyly, blushing a bit as her mind wandered.

Donna bit back a laugh at the expression. She was so innocent sometimes. “Thanks, lass.” She said, putting a bag of chips on the floor. She scooted the blankets and rested her head on the pillow.  
“Uh, so, what do I?” Sabrina asked, getting up. She quirked her mouth to one side, pursing her lips. “Hm…” She _barely_ sat on the couch beside Donna, and began pushing up from her lower back up her spine.

The other sighed, closing her eyes in bliss. “That’s it, lass- you can go a bit harder too, I ain’t delicate.” She chuckled, melting away at the scout’s ministrations. 

The other rubbed her back diligently until Donna passed out from the calming bliss. Sabrina looked at her and couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked so happy. She patted her shoulder gently.

“Sleep tight,” She whispered, before going back to her game.


	19. Scout/Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing suggested by: https://lazarethespy.tumblr.com/

“Hey, Snipes,” The Bostonian boy rocked on his heels anxiously, a grin plastered to his face.

The sniper jumped, having a miniature heart attack that was custom with most of Scout’s interactions. “Jeez, mate, you tryna blow me heart out?” He asked.

“If I was I would’ve brought my gun,” Scout laughed. “Anyways, I heard from a little birdie that your birthday is this Friday.”

“Who told you that?” The sniper asked. He didn’t particularly care to broadcast his birthday. He didn’t really understand why it was a big deal, and usually it was a hassle.

“I told you, a little birdie!”

Sniper rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” the scout continued. “I decided I’d take you out somewhere special on Saturday!”

“Really now?” The elder asked curiously- a bit suspicious.

“Mmhm, so don’t make any plans- not even plans to eat. Yeah… I’ll take you to eat before we get there!”

“And are you going to tell me about your little plan?” He asked the shorter, amused.

“Will you let me drive your van?”

“Number one, she’s my baby.” The sniper said, quirking an eyebrow at the fact that the scout even  _ asked _ . “Number two, I don’t think you’re legally able to.” He finished. So in short, the answer was no.

“Well maybe I’ll ask Engie if I can borrow his truck,” the Bostonian thought out loud.

Sniper rolled his eyes. “Alright then, you keep that a secret.” He chuckled.

The week came and went, and with each passing day the Sniper grew more curious about the plan the other had in store for him. Eventually the day came, and though the sniper was allotted ample time to sleep in (likely because the younger always did on ceasefire days), he woke up early, already anxious to have the mystery revealed. 

At about ten in the morning there was a loud knocking on the door. Sniper opened it, and there was a grinning Scout. 

“You ready?” He asked eagerly.

“Yeah, been ready for awhile,” Sniper teased, getting an eye roll.

“Let’s go eat first- there’s this great cafe I found on the way-” Scout blabbered, tugging him to the engineer’s truck. He got in the driver’s seat, and Sniper was pretty impressed the truckie allowed it. The marksman slipped in the passenger seat, ignoring the chatter.

They had a relaxed breakfast at a small cafe before heading back on the road. The scout had told the sniper to put his hat brim down so he couldn’t see anything beforehand, and the sniper only entertained him because the scout was so eager and pure in his request. Besides, it was calming. He took a nap on the way there.

“Snipes- Snipes… Snipes!” Scout tugged off his hat, and when the sniper blearily opened his eyes the Bostonian was practically over him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” He said, shoving the other back. He blinked at the site before him, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. “You brought me to a zoo?” He asked, actually surprised at how happy he was with this birthday gift.

“Yup! Best zoo in the area! It was a bit of a drive, but isn’t it great?” The scout boasted, going over to the sniper’s side and tugging him out of the truck. He closed the door after him and locked it, dragging the other in.

The pair adventured around the area, the grin not leaving the elder’s face for a second. Every so often Sniper would stop by an exhibit and tell the scout random facts about an animal he’d learned from documentaries, wikipedia, or his own experiences. 

Scout always listened to the sniper, not so much interested in the animals as in the light in Sniper’s eyes when he described them. They spent most of the day there- even catching lunch at the zoo, before they headed home, chatting about their experiences. It was the best gift Scout had ever given him, Sniper decided, pleased with the day’s events. It was worth the anticipation.


	20. RED: Soldier x Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing suggested by Critical Miss- this is more of a friendship thing because inspiration didn't bring me romance this time

Jayne had always been a rough-around-the-edges kind of man. When he did things, they were often loud, confident, and a bit hurried. He had little patience for tom-foolery, and even less, it seemed, for the doctor’s attempts to heal him.

“Jayne,” the medic’s voice pierced the air. He was beginning to grow impatient with the man before him- always fidgeting around, trying to get out of the treatment as quick as he could. Josef knew he had good intentions, he did, it was just a matter of him not realizing that his impatience could hurt him more with this stuff. “Hold still.” He finished, leaving no room for argument in his tone.

Jayne grumbled. “I can lie still when I’m dead, doc.”

Josef rolled his eyes. He could make that happen. He shook his head at himself. As infuriating as the man was, he really shouldn’t send him through respawn due to his own impatience. Besides, the man had saved his tail numerous times on the battlefield, it wouldn’t be a good way to repay him. “You will lie still and let me heal you now, too,” he said curtly.

The soldier grumbled, not showing any sense that he could feel the pain the doctor inflicted, not even at the occasional times when the piece of shrapnel was wedged so far into his skin the doctor had to cut it to get the metal out. He taught himself discipline, and stuck to it throughout the years, figuring that it was a surefire way to get what he wanted in life. 

For the most part, it did work. He got in shape, he got this job, he got to fight every day of his life and  _ live. _ However he did not get many friends. Sure, the engineer was welcoming to his gruff efforts, but his diet of discipline didn’t get him much further than that. Besides, the engineer didn’t really count for much. He befriended the  _ pyro _ for Christ’s sake, not to mention the random turrets that Jayne could only assume were his friends. No, a man who could befriend other men, metal, and whatever the hell Pyro was meant nothing. 

He guessed if he were to put a pin in it, Jayne was lonely. He was a loud man, a brash man, and perhaps he came on too strong. He had deep seated beliefs that no force on Earth could move, and at times he supposed those beliefs lead him to be intolerant. He, at first, believed that that was good- that it would keep him safe and sound. Now, though, he was wondering if instead it was isolating him amongst his teammates, so many of whom he considered to be “not true” Americans. For example, the medic tending to his wounds right now. He looked at the man hesitantly.

“You did alright out there today, Fritz,” he said, his tone gravelly and uncertain.

Josef looked up at him, not used to the praise. Usually he reserved that for the engineer, or his heads, or his raccoons. “Thanks,” He gave the other a smile. “You’re about good,” he told him.

Jayne grunted, not quite sure where to go with this conversation- he only knew he wanted it to continue. “Are you, uh, going to the poker game tonight?” He asked awkwardly, stumbling across his words. He looked at Josef like he was a landmine ready to explode at any moment.

“I vas thinking about it,” the doctor responded, curious about this new talking development from Jayne. “Vhy?” He asked.

Jayne’s throat tensed up and he could only stare at the other dumbly for a moment, opening his mouth. He licked his lips. “I was just figuring it would be nice. For team building.” He said awkwardly.

“Are you planning to go?” Josef asked curiously, finishing the work on the other. The soldier usually showed up to a game once a month, got pissed off, and left about as soon as he came. He usually started a fight when he was out there too. The medic himself had never personally tried to fight the soldier, but occasionally the heavy would stand as a threat in the doctor’s defense. Jayne was always so… combative. Perhaps he wouldn’t go.

“Uh, yeah… Be there at 20 sharp, maggot!” Jayne ordered, getting a shocked look from the doctor in return. He got up, saluted, and marched out of the area, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He was confused and nervous, but he decided that of all the other people, the doctor is who he should befriend next.


	21. BLU! New!Engineer x Pyro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, again, isn't really a romantic thing. It's just the start of their relationship and Clement's first night at BLU.   
> Pairing by CriticalMiss Prompt, surprisngly: http://watchout4snakes.com/wo4snakes/Random/RandomWord   
> Word: Feasibility

When it came to relationships, Clement was no expert. Sure, he had the advantage over some other people when it came to knowing how to take a break. He theoretically had the  _ time _ for them, but that didn’t amount to much to him. The problem with himself, he figured, was that he wasn’t an initiator. He would rather play it safe and live with a lifetime of regrets than venture down the wrong way and have his life end there. Well, not that it would necessarily. That was another problem he found in himself. He had no judgment for risk taking in  _ any _ social situation. It was beginning to become a problem.

He supposed he should’ve abandoned this risk if he was going to be so stagnant anyways. He probably shouldn’t have taken the job, he told himself, getting off the train. There was no turning back now, though. Four years contract at the least and a multitude of assassins to ensure that even if he  _ did  _ manage to get away there wouldn’t be a full life ahead of him, were good motivators to stay put. No, not even just stay, he was  _ trapped _ . He stared at the base before him, feeling queasier with each passing second.

Yes, he had been nervous when he’d taken the call. Yes, he had been nervous on the way here. Yes, he was nervous now. He wondered when he  _ wouldn’t  _ feel this way, and figured that’s when it would be notable. Then again, in his current state  _ everything  _ was important and potentially punishing. He stood out there for a solid five minutes, contemplating exactly how he should approach his team.

Eventually, he decided that he’d go inside and try to find his workshop on his own. He picked up his belongings, which were actually quite sparse. He’d only packed some clothes for after work and some tools that he’d just been so accustomed to he didn’t want to be without them for the job. 

He stepped into the base, and the first thing he noticed was the scent of good food. His stomach growled. He considered joining the team, but figured that it would be awkward to go up there with his bags. He hesitated, and the door opened behind him.

“Oi, mind moving, truckie?” The Sniper asked, staring at the shorter man. He was a standard engineer, at least by looks. Short, stocky, strong. The only difference was a fluffy beard, some short hair, and no hardhat or goggles. None of those were completely unusual either though, so really, by first impressions, Austin figured he’d be like the other.

He was wrong. The man jumped, immediately moving to the side. He didn’t make a joke, and he portrayed none of the cockiness or even confidence that the previous engineer had. He was like a doormat. Austin scrunched up his nose. He didn’t like that, not in a teammate. He’d prefer an endless bragger to a man who had no confidence in his ability. Those types tended to bugger up shots or get so in their own heads they were useless. 

Austin turned and headed up the stairs to join the others. 

Clement shrunk into himself a little bit, feeling like an idiot. He sighed, going upstairs hesitantly. He didn’t go into the kitchen, stalling in the hallway and checking what was each way. There seemed to be a living room to his right, and a hallway full of doors to his left. He tried the hallway. There were no names on the doors, no numbers, and no identifying features of any kind, spare a few bumps, scratches, and… singe marks? He figured that  _ definitely _ wasn’t his door. He frowned, eventually deciding to leave his bags in the hall and get some food. He didn’t want to try and open every door.

He went to the kitchen, pleased to find some homey food. The team must have known he was coming today. They left a smaller portion, but Clement wouldn’t complain. He took the food and turned towards the kitchen.

“Ah, you must be zhe Engineer?” A German man addressed.

Clement gave a timid smile. “Uh, yeah, and you are?” 

“Zhe medic,” He said, turning back to his food. 

Clement stalled where he was, scanning the crowded table for a place to sit.

Without him realizing, however, a masked man came up to him, grabbing his arm. “Hmmf!” The muffled voice came through, and Clement was relieved to find the tone cheerful. He was dragged back and seated on an outer seat, thankfully beside the kind man.

“Are you not curious about your team?” A well dressed man in a balaclava asked, superiority radiating off of him. He seemed to be an older member, and one who smokes. 

“Uh, of course I am,” Clement piped up, feeling like he was in high school again. Everyone here seemed  _ way _ out of his league. 

The spy seemed to take pity on him, and threw him a bone. “I’m zhe team’s spy.” He said simply, as if trying to prompt the shy man to speak.

Clement wanted to bury himself in a hole. “Good to meet you,” he said politely, looking around the table.

“Zhe man beside you is the team’s pyro. You two should get along- engineers and pyros do well in battle togezher,” the spy provided, a bit of disgust in his voice.

Clement nodded awkwardly, not sure what he did to deserve the tone. As far as he saw it, he hadn’t done much _at_ _all_ while he was here. Surely that wasn’t cause for ill feelings?

Eventually the rest of the team introduced themselves, the more boisterous members taking it upon themselves to open everybody else up. Clement was mostly quiet the whole time, wanting to figure out how everybody acted before he could talk normally.

After supper the engineer put his dishes in the sink. Most everybody else had cleared out, but the pyro waited by the door for him. He looked at the other curiously, and decided he’d chance a question.

“Do you know where my room is?” He asked.

“Wvvhhvvm? Vhhr bvvdvvm?” The being asked.

Clement furrowed his brow, completely confused. “I, uh, can’t… understand you… there... pardner.” Curse his luck!

The other frowned, figuring that he’d get used to it eventually. The poor guy looked so out of his element though, that Alex decided to take a chance. He lifted up the bottom of his mask, barely revealing his bottom lip. “Workroom or bedroom?” He asked a bit louder, before concealing his face again.

“Uh, would you show me my bedroom first? And, uh, if you wouldn’t mind maybe after I put my bags in my bedroom you could show me my workroom?” 

The pyro nodded, noticing the engineer’s bags in the hall when he went to show him his bedroom. He picked one up, allowing the other man to pick his spare bag up, which looked like a toolbag. Interesting. He thought there were plenty of tools here. He opened up the engineer’s door, setting the bag down near the dresser. 

Clement looked around the room. It had a small window, a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The floor was concrete, the thin blue carpeting of the halls stopping once it got to his heavy wooden door. It was small, too. Clement figured maybe it wasn’t so bad he chose to pack light.

“I think I’ll bring these tools down to the workroom,” he told the other, who clapped and nodded. He couldn’t help but smile. It was a bit childish, but at least he seemed happy. Maybe the pyro was the only one who was happy here with him… it wouldn’t surprise him. His face fell a little.

The pyro took Clement’s free hand with his gloved one, leading him down two flights of stairs into the basement. There was a locker room to the right, and a hallway to the left. He lead Dell to the third door, and it looked so quaint he wondered if it would be close quarters in here too. The pyro opened the door, revealing a garage-sized workspace. It was a bit cramped due to the sheer mass of scrap metal, tools, drafting supplies, and what seemed to be records of other blueprints available to him. There was even a garage door!

Clement was ecstatic, a wide grin displaying his mood for everyone, well, moreso the pyro, to see. 

“Thank ya so much, pardner,” he told the pyro, putting his tools on the long desk. He looked around, stunned by all the stuff. He’d never been so well off equipment-wise. He could use as much metal as he wanted!

After a few minutes the pyro took Clement’s hand again, tugging on it.

“Huh?” Clement looked at the other man, his smile faltering into a confused look.

The pyro simply held his hand, leading him back upstairs to the singed room. He opened the door, leading Clement in before he could assess the area, and closed it.

Clement looked around, finding pictures on the wall, crayons on the floor, and various plushies on the bed.

“Is this your room?” He asked incredulously.

The pyro nodded cheerfully. He sat down and motioned for the engineer to do the same.

Clement furrowed his brow, sitting down across from the mysterious masked man.

Once he was sitting the pyro pulled out two blank sheets of paper, putting one in front of himself and one in front of the engineer. He took a crayon, and pointed to the box, looking at the engineer.

“What’s all this?” Clement asked, confused. 

The pyro took another crayon and put it in Clement’s hand.

“Are we drawing?” Clement asked again, a little smile on his face.

The pyro nodded.

“Okay,” Clement replied.  As childish as it was- and as out of left-field too, he was kind of glad. He started drawing with his crayon, making a sentry. This was strangely nice. 

Afterwards they showed each other their drawings. Pyro’s had him and the engineer holding hands. There were a bunch of unicorns surrounding them, and Clement grinned.

“It’s very nice.” He complimented.

He showed the man his own, and the pyro clapped.

Clement figured he and the pyro would get along just fine.


	22. Spy x Heavy

The spy wasn’t used to a lot of affection. He was more of a distanced partner, prone to wooing with beautiful words, a kiss of the hand perhaps, and a nice dinner. Sure, he had gotten intimate, and sex certainly brings you close to the other person, but he never really considered himself to be a hugging type of guy. Thus, the heavy was a change of pace.

The man  _ loved _ hugs. He tried to respect the spy’s space, at first, but the spook noticed how disappointed and sad he was that he couldn’t envelop his lover in a warm hug that he caved. It may have been for the better in some way, Heavy was certainly happy about it, and Spy wondered if that was enough. He supposed it was for now. He liked seeing the other happy.

Things, however, began to grow stagnant. The spy couldn’t help but feel the relationship was beginning to become one-sided affection-wise, and he felt he should do his part. So, after the battle instead of having the larger initiate the hug, Spy did it himself. 

He would remember the look of surprised happiness forever.


	23. BLU!:Sniper/Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://otp-aus-r-us.tumblr.com/post/160882394888/domestic-otp-story-starters Inspired by 11

Today was the three year anniversary of Austin’s and Florence’s relationship. They were comfortable with each other’s quirks by now, however Austin still knew that Florence was a romantic at heart. On certain occasions simple gestures like getting flowers or taking him out was to be expected. The only problem was, Austin forgot that today was the day, until, well… today. 

He tried booking reservations, failed, and subsequently resigned to flowers and a date at home. Not too hard, he figured. He got a bouquet of red roses, put them in a nice vase, and got to cooking. 

Florence texted him in the middle of his cooking fiasco, when he realized he’d burnt it beyond repair. 

“Hey, are you picking me up?” The message read.

Austin groaned, scrapping the meal into the trash. It was beyond salvageable. He sighed, a bit ashamed to do so, but he put a frozen pizza in the oven, glad that at least he’d have enough time to pick up Florence and get back before it burned. He climbed in his truck, notifying the other that he was on his way.

When they got back Austin escorted the spy to the table and got him seated before pulling the pizza out of the oven. He cut it, and put the usual amount on each of their places. He set the plate in front of Florence, sitting down.

“Frozen pizza? On our anniversary?” Florence asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Austin cringed a bit at the disappointment in his voice. “I’m sorry, love. Nothing has been workin’ out for me today. I got you flowers though.” He said.

“Why didn’t you just get a reservation?” His lover continued, confused. 

“I forgot until today.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“I’m sorry,” Austin said guiltily. “I forgot until today.”

Florence took a second to consider. “Alright,” he deflated, sighing. 

Austin got an idea. “Why don’t I take you out a week from now. Anywhere you like,” he grinned.

“Really?” Florence asked, perking up a bit. That was sweet of him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I owe it to you, love,” he said, loving the excited look on the other’s face. That date may cost him a fortune, but at least his boyfriend’s happy face was priceless.


	24. Heavy/Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick one since I was out too late.

“You need to sleep,” the heavy murmured, placing a hand on the shoulder of his doctor.

“Zhis isn’t done,” the other protested.

“It can get done later,” he said finally, picking the doctor up. He brought him to his room, wrapping around him in his cuddles. “I love you, doctor.”

The doctor sulked, cuddling up to the other reluctantly. “I love you too,” he whispered, falling asleep shortly after.


	25. BLU: Spy x Medic

 

Florence was used to travelling the world. He was used to Soldier’s brand of xenophobia. He was used to finding his own comforts and creating his own knowledge of his surroundings.

He wasn’t used to having a piece of home so close. The doctor’s voice, in particular, always brought the warmness and nostalgia of home to him. He always cherished their talks, and now, lately, whenever he had the free time to spy on the doctor.

He wouldn’t call it an obsession, necessarily. It was just a little homesickness, perhaps. It was just the enjoyment of a friend’s- or ally’s -he didn’t want to make assumptions he supposed, voice. Surely other people had similar quirks. Besides, he wasn’t  _ obsessed.  _ He was a man of dignity- he held himself together. He was never creepy around the doctor, or at least as much as he could tell. 

Okay, maybe recording the doctor’s voice was a stretch, but when lonesome nights come where Florence is frozen in bed with fear and sadness, it’s a comfort. He can reach out, and Alsace-Lorraine- his home, is back. He can remember when he was a child. He can pretend he had no responsibilities. He can get swept up in the fantasy.

After just a few short months of listening to the doctor, Florence decided that German accents were definitely attractive. The thick, husky sounding letters were solid and firm and they didn’t wobble or waver or hide like his own French accent. Sure, they could be scathing and intimidating, but that only showed the power behind them. Now, while he listened to his recordings, he could only think about the German man they came from.

Maybe he was a little obsessed. He realized this when he found himself straying from a safer path during work, just to watch the doctor’s back. Maybe he had a bit of a crush, he added shortly after. He stayed in the shadows near the doctor, watching his back when the Heavy could not. Sure, it was less efficient than going his own way and getting to his targets on his own time, but when he saved the doctor from a headshot by the sniper he figured it was worth it.

The doctor didn’t understand why the Frenchman was so interested in his work. He was curious as to whether or not he was  _ actually _ paying attention when he showed him various First Aid procedures. He supposed he didn’t mind, though. The man in question wasn’t bad company, and he’d always liked French accents.


	26. Apocalypse!RED!: Sniper/Medic/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes for a content warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Major character death, scarring deaths, mention of suicide/thoughts of suicide, descriptive? deaths, feral animals.
> 
>    
> Prompt: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162572658043/one-line-prompts  
> Comment if you want any more added.

“Knives won’t be enough, maggot. Here, take this,” The soldier said gruffly, passing the mysterious Australian a loaded pistol and some extra bullets. Normally he wouldn’t be so welcoming, but their “group” was running low. Besides, the doctor had done an _extensive_ background check for bites, and if he’d survived this long with just a van, he must be able to fight.

“Thanks, mate,” the previous assassin nodded. Sometimes he liked to pretend he was still one, that the “zombies” he shot were people. Anything to help the mind in this living Hell was accepted.

This wasn’t a traditional zombie apocalypse, the Australian noted. Usually in the rare book or movie he saw about zombies they were humans. However, this apocalypse had been started by wild fauna with a deadly bite. The closest thing scientists had figured was that it was like rabies on steroids where the bastards could survive or even, though rarely, come back, but it had been awhile since anyone had heard from scientists on the radios.

Luckily, humans, spare a short period of general incoherency before death, were unlikely to spread the disease. Most infected weren’t violent. They just seemed confused. Groups had even held makeshift funerals for passings of their friends and family. The assassin frowned at the memory of his own friend’s death. He’d been a spy working for the same organization before everything had gone to shit. They’d been stationed near each other, and luckily were able to form their own small group, which was about all Sniper’s van could handle anyways.

He never got to bury him. The damned animals- if you could even call them that, had surrounded them too fast so he left the near corpse to sate their hunger. He still felt guilty about that.

The new group was good though. Just a single gruff man who seemed to do all the hunting before and a doctor. The doctor was a blessing, especially. The sniper had encouraged the other to hide in his van often. Any skilled hand to heal wounds was precious in this world.

“You ready to go?” The soldier asked, looking as though in the few seconds he’d loaded his gun he’d lost all semblance of a personality.

“Yeah, mate.” The assassin nodded, and they headed out into the “front”.

* * *

 

 

Over time the trio became closer and closer. The assassin, Lucas, had learned that his hunting partner’s name was Jayne, and the doctor’s name was Josef. He’d learned that before himself there had been another man named Dell, but he’d been bitten while trying to work on a machine to kill the zombies. They both seemed pretty upset about it. Lucas, in turn, told them about Reuben, the spy he’d befriended and fought with. He skipped over telling about his death, his excuse being that he’d rather focus on when he was alive and himself. Neither man questioned it, out here most people had something to scar them, there was no need to force anybody to bring it up.

It had been a few months of getting used to the dynamic of each relationship until they began something they justified as a sort of touch therapy. It mainly consisted of holding hands, hugging, or just some general touch. Lucas normally would have never been the type for it, but he realized after having nobody for so long, physical contact was calming. Sure, it wasn’t uncommon for him to skip out on some cuddle sessions by the fire, but with time he’d become much more dependant on the other two.

* * *

 

Lucas couldn’t process what happened. He ran for his van, his mind reeling, tears pricking his eyes. He shoved his sleeve against them so they’d stop blurring his vision. He had to be alert- didn’t he? But why? Why did he have to be alert? So he could go back to his van and start all over? So he could live alone again until he was overrun and eaten eventually? He stopped running.

There was a bear- the biggest animal they’d ever come across. Luckily, Jayne was right beside him, right? Unluckily, the doctor was there too. His blood froze.

“Josef! Get back to the van!” He’d called.

“Vhat? Alone?” The medic had replied.

“Just run, mag- LUCAS!” The bear lunged at Jayne suddenly. Lucas ran back, unloading a clip onto the bear. It sagged a bit, it’s shoulder clearly crushed.

“Josef we’ve got to go!” He headed for the medic just ahead of him who was stunned by shock. “We gotta go we gotta go-” He cursed, grabbing the shoulder of the frozen man.

Josef stayed put, his eyes wide, locked to the scene as the bear started devouring screaming Jayne.

“Josef, we have to go, now!” He tried to get the man up again.

Josef came to his feet with the other’s help, running to the van, but the commotion had gotten the attention of a buck, who had decided they’d be a good snack.

Lucas grabbed the doctor’s hand, running and tugging him along, but the man had tripped in a trap they’d dug and Lucas let go.

He rushed to grab him, but the buck had gotten their first. The doctor hadn’t even been coherent enough to put up a fight.

And then, Lucas ran. Lucas ran to his van until now. He looked at the safety beacon, and considered his options. At this point, did he really _want_ to live through any more of hell? If he did live, would he be the reason more people died? Would he be alone forever?

Could he live with himself any more? Could he live with the nightmares- with the memories- with the loss? Would it be worth it?

Before he met Jayne and Josef he’d been miserable- days away from ending it already. He’d resolved that he’d have a final meal and end it. Now with his stomach turning he didn’t even want that.

As Lucas pondered over his life, his future, and his decision, a wolf stalked closer and closer. It growled and pounced, and Lucas was sent into a painful, but blind existence. Staying out there had been decision enough.


	27. RED: Soldier/Engie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean you're not supposed to shamelessly project onto characters? 
> 
> Warning: Just mental health stuff- not too shippy, just some hurt/comfort

Dell didn’t understand why he was prone to sadness. He didn’t understand why he holed himself up and why he submerged himself in work so often. 

Now he didn’t understand why he couldn’t work. He stared at the paper blankly, blinking back tears. He sniffled. He was such an idiot. He was inches away from not dealing with himself and he couldn’t do it. He was trapped in his own mind- in his own sadness, in his own fear. He was trapped and he didn’t understand why. It had all come so easily before.

Dell didn’t know how long he sat there. He remembered sparing a glance at the time to find it was 12 a.m.- 2 hours past his regular bedtime. He didn’t feel tired anyways. He stared at his paper, irritable and sad and feeling like a mess. He flinched when he heard Jayne’s morning bugle, realizing only now how exhausted he was. It didn’t matter though. It was too late to fix anything. 

Jayne knocked on Dell’s bedroom door, confused by the lack of protest. He pushed it open after a few seconds and found nobody. He headed to the kitchen, found nothing, and then finally went to his workshop. 

“Dell?” He asked, banging on the door with his fist.

Dell frowned, shrinking into himself. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice tinny. His heart felt like it was going to crack and break and he didn’t understand  _ why _ . Moreover, he didn’t understand  _ himself. _ He tried blinking back pathetic tears, but they fell onto his paper anyways. He was such an idiot.

Jayne pushed open the door, walking inside to survey the scene. He stood there once his eyes landed on the engineer, staring dumbly. He knew he was in over his head. 

“Uh, is something wrong?” He asked awkwardly, fingers twitching with an urge to do something, but he didn’t know what. 

“N-No,” Dell said, voice cracking with the stupid pain that had no source. Himself, he provided mentally, only causing more tears to well up.

“Why are you crying?” Jayne asked.

Dell shrugged, sniffling pitifully. He pawed at his eyes. 

“Dell, what’s wrong?” Jayne questioned, his heart pounding in his chest and his muscles tense with worry.

Dell tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it cracked and Jayne swore he could see his heart crack with it. Jayne frowned, awkwardly getting on his knees before his tearful colleague. He wrapped his arms around his waist. “Can I help you?” He asked, unsure what to do other than provide  _ some _ physical contact.

“I-I don’t think so. Thanks for trying.” He said, his voice faltering as more tears welled up in his eyes. He felt so broken. He felt so stupid. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be fixed, and here Jayne was hugging him like he  _ deserved _ any comfort. He choked out another sob. 

Jayne gave him a little squeeze, waiting out the crying session. Once it was done he got up. “Stay there,” He mumbled, and headed over to the adjacent desk that Dell used as a sort of expansion. He grabbed some tissues and passed them to Dell, letting him clean up his own face.

“Sorry about that,” Dell mumbled, his voice hoarse. He blew his nose into the tissues.

“It’s fine.” Jayne gave him a little awkward smile, still confused as to what caused it, but at least Dell seemed a little less miserable now. 

“...Thanks, Jayne,” Dell said a little louder, his voice hesitant and strained.

“Of course,” Jayne nodded. 

Dell yawned, letting himself pick up the shattered pieces of his heart as he wrapped his arms around himself. Within seconds Jayne had pulled him into another hug. It was stiff and awkward, but Dell knew the other man was trying. He took small pride in the fact that he steered his mind away from sadness at that. Someone cared for him, and he was here for him.

Dell let himself relax, a small yawn escaping his lips. 


	28. AU!Medic/Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Moonlight Fire   
> Prompt was Scout/Medic from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEdyxG8zvao

 

Scout was the type of man who  _ loved _ to scare people. Jumpscares, though they were the type he often got the most from, were not his favorite. His favorite method to scare people was the slow build up. That or having the sheer power to crush them without trouble, and them  _ knowing _ it. 

That being said, the medic was not the type to be scared, and it  _ annoyed _ Scout. He’d tried everything. He even stalked the man! None of it was fruitful, though, and in fact the stalking had nearly gotten him killed in the middle of the night.

There was only one thing to do. Scout decided that he’d try and get to know the medic. He’d try and find his weak spots- and once he did he’d scare him so bad he’d shit himself!

* * *

 

 

It had been two months. No luck. However, as disappointed as Scout was, he was enjoying the medic’s company. The man was charming, in his own sort of mad scientist way. Besides, he could play piano, and he had a sense of humor. He even would oblige Scout by playing horror movie music when he walked into the room- which always made the younger laugh. 

It was interesting the first time they hung out outside of work. They decided to go and see the latest horror movie together, something they’d both been waiting for. Medic had picked Scout up, arguing that it was better for the Earth to carpool, and they were going to the same place anyways. They talked on the way there about their feelings on the franchise. Scout was pleased to find that Medic had  _ some _ sense, and was smart enough to realize what was actually good. That was a relief.

After the movie they decided to get dinner to talk over it. Scout complained to Medic about the misuse of jumpscares, and they got into their own theories about what made a truly good horror movie. During their discussion they began mashing ideas together, making the epitome of horror as they saw it, and Scout was surprised at just how much he loved it. The doctor was better company than he could hope for. They’d have to hang out again. 


	29. RED: Sniper/Engineer

Lucas didn’t think that he’d hang out with his team when he started. He was a standoffish man, who had no interest in making friend anyways. Afterall, even though he might be staying with the load of these goofballs,  _ he _ was a  _ professional _ . 

However, his plans just seemed to float off when the engineer of their team- a seemingly kind man with a load of charisma, decided to introduce himself. He was short- much shorter than Lucas, which was a mixture of endearing and cute. He had a stocky frame, with a bit of pudge as well, which mimicked Lucas’s own pudge except for the fact that there was a bit more.

He seemed to subscribe to the role of a Southern gentleman with Southern hospitality and the likes. Except for keeping Scout and Soldier in line, he was mostly laid back and polite, unless he was completely captured by his own work. That was another thing Lucas liked. The engineer seemed to be a professional as well, and he was a hard worker who would put in numerous hours outside of work to meet whatever goals or deadlines he had.

So, when the engineer sits beside him while waiting for their post-battle check up, Lucas doesn’t mind. The other flashes him his signature smile, nodding his thanks. It’s a warm gesture, full of genuine kindness. Lucas can’t help but smile back. He looks at the other for a moment, and decides to take a risk.

“So, what brings you here?” He asked, chuckling.

“Oh, nothing much,” The engineer grinned, and Lucas is relieved he caught onto the joke. “Just wasting away while I wait for the medic,” He laughed, and Lucas can’t help the warmth that spreads through his chest.

Lucas chuckles as well. “Seems to be a common theme.here,” He smiles, watching the other. He noticed the guitar on the other side of his legs. “Do you always bring your guitar?” He asked.

“Well, I like to be able to pass the time, and most of you don’t mind if I play in here. It’s a good time for me to wind down with music- and it keeps my hands busy,” Dell explained.

“Ah, that makes sense. When’d you learn?” Lucas asked, a bit thrilled that things were going so well. 

“I learned as a teenager, for the reason most teenagers learn,” the Southerner chuckled.

“To impress a girl?” Lucas asked.

Dell quirked his lip. “Something like that,” he replied vaguely.

Lucas stared for a moment, trying to piece together what the response meant. He raised his eyebrows once he got the hint, but figured that if Dell was being that vague he wouldn’t want him to say it outright.

They chatted for awhile longer before Dell was called in, and before he left Dell asked Lucas if he’d join the group for poker on Friday night.

“Me?” Lucas replied dumbly. “Uh, are you sure? I haven’t played poker in awhile.”

“Of course, it’ll be fun, promise. It’s mainly just to hang out with the guys anyways. Besides, you should meet more people. The rest of the team are pretty nice anyways,” Dell flashed him that beautiful smile, and left at the doctor’s beckoning.

* * *

 

 

As soon as he walked in, Lucas didn’t know why he was here. Maybe he’d gotten a bit cocky. He didn’t account for the familiar nerves of meeting with other people- and now, on top of that, betting and playing a game.

Dell waved, patting the spot beside him. “Hey there, Lucas!” He greeted.

Lucas slunk over to him, sitting in the spot Dell had “reserved” for him. “Hey there,  _ pardner _ ,” he said playfully, though he was pretty nervous.

Dell laughed. “Glad you could make it,” he grinned.

Lucas remembered why he was here after that. 

The game had gone poorly, Lucas wouldn’t lie, but on the flipside of that, he did get to spend time with the engineer, who Lucas had decided, though it was nice he had work ethic, often overworked himself. He’d poked his head into Dell’s office many times, and found the man completely absorbed in something that he’d told Lucas “Sorry, but I really got to get this done,”. 

* * *

 

Lucas was normally a shy man. He was normally standoffish and quiet. He was normally professional. However, through spending more and more time with Dell, he’d decided that professionalism could wait. He didn’t often connect with people so well anyways.

The sniper had been thinking about it for awhile now, and decided that this Friday would be the night. So he invited Dell to his camper and little area on the ground in this crowded place. It was outside, and it was really just a little fire pit and a singular chair. Lucas decided that when he would go into town for some stuff to cook over the fire, he’d grab another chair for Dell.

Dell was initially surprised at the offer, but he and Lucas had been getting along swimmingly. He smiled, pleased that the other trusted him enough to invite him, and agreed that that sounded wonderful. He was kind of excited. It sounded like it would be a nice camping-like evening.

* * *

 

 

When the Southerner arrived, Lucas had set up the stuff for the cook-out. He’d bought another chair, and it sat near him. He couldn’t help but smile to see that Dell had brought his favorite beer, and when he set it between them it was obvious that he was sharing.

Dell smiled at the additional chair. It was a small gesture, but it was symbolic to him. He was happy the sniper was letting him in. He sat down with Lucas to enjoy the night.

The pair settled and ate their food before Lucas had brought Dell up on top of his camper. There was a blanket on top for an attempt to make it a bit more comfortable. Lucas sat down, and Dell joined him.

“Do you know any constellations?” Dell asked, staring at the sky.

“Mmhm,” Lucas nodded, scooting a bit closer to Dell with the prepared excuse that he was just trying to show him the stars.

Both of them had to agree that it was a wonderful night, and though neither of them called it a date, it would have been a pretty good one of those. When the pair separated, both headed to their separate beds and dreamt of possible futures together.


	30. Soldier/Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162532691996/one-line-prompts  
> Cyanide info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyanide_poisoning  
> Content warning for: Suicide, poisoning, torture, major character death

“Take zhe poison or not, see if I care,” The spy grumbled to the soldier, taking a drag from his cyanide cigarette.

“You’re a coward,” The soldier spat at the spook.

“A soon-to-be-dead coward, zhough,” The spy provided, shrugging _.  _ “Pardon me for not wanting to be tortured. Zhough I suppose my brain has more valuable information than yours could ever hold.” 

The soldier glared daggers at the man. “I can’t believe you’re taking the coward’s way out.” 

“Zhat’s a shame, it should set in pretty soon, zhough.”

“You’re seriously just going to die?”

“Well it’s not like zhere’s any going back,” the spy laughed mirthlessly.

“Can I hold you in my arms and recite my death speech?” The soldier asked, a frown etched onto his features. He didn’t  _ want _ the man to die, but it seemed he wouldn’t be consulted. That being the case, maybe he could take the small comfort. Besides…  _ maybe _ , though it was likely impossible, the spy would respawn.

“Once I’m dead, I’ll ‘ardly be able to stop you, nor will I care,” The spy responded, taking a final drag- the one at the end that mattered. The one where he actually inhaled the cyanide. The man seized up, falling to the ground. He released his bowels and died.

The soldier stared at the scene. It hadn’t gone as he’d planned. He still held the man and recited his speech. Minutes later, he was dragged out and tortured, just as the spy had predicted. It was a slow, agonizing death, but Soldier was proud that he hadn’t given any information. He died with only that.

It turned out there really was no respawn.


	31. Engineer/Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162748866487/writing-prompt

“Either you do it, or I am going to do it,” the engineer told the scout stubbornly, his eyes narrowed at the dumb kid. It  _ really _ was not that big of a deal.

“Over my dead body you’ll do it!” Scout argued.

Engineer tried to grab the damned kid, and Scout dodged. 

“Can’t catch me!”

“What if I told you I have a way to get it out that you won’t feel at all?” The engineer asked, smirking.

“Yeah I won’t feel a splinter coming out  _ why?”  _ The scout asked sassily.

The engineer grabbed his hand, getting out a tweezer. “Alright, now look away.”

The scout furrowed his brow nervously, but obeyed. 

The engineer casually kicked him in the shin and tugged out the piece of wood.

“Ow! What the fuck!?”

Engineer laughed. “Did you feel it?”

“I felt pain anyways!”

“So you didn’t. I fulfilled my promise.” He smirked.

“You’re an asshole!”


	32. BLU:Engineer- Gunslinger

 

Clement wasn’t sure he could commit to this. Which was pretty shitty, because he already had. He stared at the newly attached  _ gunslinger _ as the company had called it. All the engineers had one. If you didn’t, you were quick pickings. Initially, Clement had figured losing an arm was nothing if it would spare him from some of respawn’s shit. 

Now, though, as he stared at the metal, he realized just how much giving up an arm really was. Sure- this was an arm, but it wasn’t  _ his _ \- well, it was his, but it wasn’t his biological arm. This- this was metal and scary and sure, he was impressed with how well it worked, but that didn’t change the fact that it wasn’t his arm. 

On top of that, he realized, was the fact that most people were uncomfortable with it. It made sense, even  _ he _ was unsure and cautious about it, but it was different when you didn’t have to live with it, or commit to the decision. It was different when you could look away and pretend it was normal. Clement didn’t have that luxury, but, all the other engineers covered their gunslingers and so he figured he ought to as well. He wouldn’t pretend to know any of the damned robot arm etiquette.

Clement didn’t think that the learning curve would be this difficult when he got his either.

He always seemed to either grip too tightly, or he’d spasm, or something. It’d been advertised to him to be particularly helpful with getting things into tight spaces- and was  _ supposed _ to help with dexterity, but Clement didn’t think that he was getting  _ there  _ anytime soon. Hell, he still held nails too tight in his hand and they’d catapult across the room.

It took months until Clement dared to say he was pretty used to the machine arm. He wouldn’t lie to you and say that now he didn’t ever regret it, but those times hit when it was late and he was alone in his warehouse, free to shed a few tears or sort out his own thoughts and emotions. Then again, everything about this place evoked regret  _ sometimes _ . On the other hand, however, when machines roared and guns blazed and bullets buzzed past him, he was damn grateful for the gunslinger. The ability to crush a skull without effort, though gruesome and scarring, saved his life too many times to count. 

Overall, Clement decided that during the living hours- when people were awake and bustling and he shoved away his anxieties and dread, the gunslinger was a blessing. Sure, people were afraid sometimes when they saw the sheer power- even  _ he _ was sometimes, but that meant people stayed away and had at least some fear of you. That wasn’t bad. However, when the others were tucked in their beds and Clement allowed himself to sort and process his own thoughts, emotions, and feelings, he found that the gunslinger- and the company, may be some of his biggest regrets.


	33. Scout/Whomever you choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gaming and I wanted to get this over with quickly. Sorry :P

“Hey! Don’t!” Scout huffed, shoving his boyfriend when he pushed him off the target for the fifteenth time in that gaming session. “You’re such an asshole!”

“But you love me~” the other grinned, pressing a few kisses to the scout’s cheek.

“Yeah, well only because I  _ have _ to!”

“You don’t  _ have _ to!”

“Shut up. Even if I don’t have to you’ll make me.” He grumbled, though his cheeks were warm.


	34. RED: Medic/Engie (Mentions of Soldier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of an asylum rp with CriticalMiss and this prompt:  
> https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162887996259/one-line-prompts 
> 
> Warnings for homophobia, past stuff with physical abuse, and I think that's it!

 

“Stare at me how you want. It won’t change anything,” Josef said, steely in the presence of the engineer, but his heart was thudding through his chest.

Jayne. Jayne had tried to leave and he had tried to leave with  _ this man _ . This short, short… gay… He really didn’t know Dell too well. He chided himself mentally at not being able to come up with a good insult, but at least the look of a man steadily losing hope was there to comfort him. Besides, if the man had ended up here for suspicions of being gay, well, Jayne wouldn’t be safe with him.

“Where is Jayne?” Dell asked, meek. The bastard knew he was toeing the line. Then again, Dell, from what Josef knew, was smart. He’d even initially tried to make a bond with the man. Impress him, treat him like a human. That ended, however, as soon as he brought out the fire hose.

He hadn’t exactly  _ wanted _ to, but it’s not like the state wasn’t constantly up his ass about procedures for patients. Apparently this was Vermont’s version of dealing with the gays. 

It didn’t really matter to him anyways, at least, not initially. This whole operation, this whole asylum- it was just for cash. Just so he’d be able to further his knowledge- so he could continuing developing what would be the greatest thing to happen to modern medicine. Well, the three greatest things- and a gun to use it on the battlefield- or even on the go, he supposed. It was intended for the battlefield, though.

They were currently dubbed substance A, substance B, and substance C. The most impressive of the three was the last- it could regrow lost or damaged tissue, leaving it as good as new. This, however, had created another problem. Making these substances took a  _ lot  _ of blood. His own blood, to be specific. After a session of “donating” he was often left weak and mentally impaired, which was no good for the asylum… or this current situation.

“You’ll never see him again,” he told Dell, and he’d do his best to make sure that was true. This, he figured, was just covering Jayne’s back. He was protecting him. He was a rash man, and could be blind to danger. Dell was no good for him. Besides, at the best of times he was a bit unstable. Josef had been secretly watching that as well, and it was one of the few reasons he didn’t regret getting into psychology. 

Dell shot daggers at him, but looked away, childishly ignoring him. Josef nearly rolled his eyes.

“You should get sleep, Mr. Conagher,” he advised, and it was true. Sure, he wanted the Texan out of his hair, but he’d gone through a bit of a  _ shock _ earlier today as well. He, again, chastised his brain. That was an awful pun. 

In all seriousness, though, he’d been moving quite quickly for a patient post-shock therapy. As much as he hated Dell in this moment- hated his selfishness and whatever the hell had charmed Jayne to try and get him to revolt against his best friend, he was a patient. An interesting one as well. One who was actually  _ smart _ , and that was so rare to come by. Besides, another round with the hose would probably give Josef enough sadistic joy, and from that he may even lose a bit of his anger.

Dell looked at him from the bed, his hands in his lap. He looked around the room, silent, but Josef could see him taking in his surroundings. Just like the first day. Dell had self-reported some anxiety, and Josef could only guess that this was a by-product. It didn’t put Josef’s nerves at ease, though.

Eventually the man went back to sleep. Josef stayed to watch him. Someone needed to, but the Texan stirred at one of his assistants entering the room. The shorter blinked, noticing the new girl, who Josef could only guess he’d recognize from the recent “therapy”. 

Josef got up, nodding to the girl. “I’m going to need you to watch him.” 

The girl opened her mouth to protest.

Josef gave her a pointed look. “I have other business to attend to,” he said. It was true. He didn’t have time to play babysitter all day. He had an asylum to run, and after that, in his free time, his experiments to do. He left the room.

That was when it all went to shit.


	35. RED: Engie/Pyro- Engie/Someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm not too sure about all of this stuff, but my best guess right now is maybe a drug/gang au or something. *Shrugs* 
> 
> Prompt from here: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162910755620/writing-prompt

“You left me when I needed you most. And now, I am leaving you.” Dell glowered at Judas, his heart cold and numb. Tears had already fallen down his face, and now they only left dry trails.

“Dell, please-” Judas pleaded, nerves skyrocketing. 

The shorter man sniffled, turning his back.

“Why now?” Judas asked. “Does this make you feel good? Evening the score just so you could play get-backs?” He taunted, knowing full well how shitty that would make Dell feel. Maybe if he could get the engineer to regret it enough- he’d give in.

Dell cringed in on himself, the tears from before welling up again. “Y-you know I’m not like that. I-I just. I can’t keep sticking my neck out for you if you’re going to endanger me like this. I’m not going to get killed for you,” he answered, his voice trembling.

Judas contemplated the words, his stomach twisting. “Why now?”

Dell paused, wiping at his eyes. “Are you sure you want to know?” He asked, voice hoarse with pain.

“Tell me.”

Dell pressed his lips together, furrowing his brow. He hugged himself, before turning to the side so Judas could hear better. “Because now I have someone else to watch my back. I have someone who cares about me and wants me who won’t just use me, Judas. I have someone who wants me to be safe- and he-” Dell’s voice started to falter, emotion gripping him again. “He wants me to be happy, too,” he finished, wiping at his eyes again.

Judas could feel himself shutting down. He could feel his heart closing up in hopes to stop more pain from seeping in- in hopes to shut out his mistakes and regrets. In hopes to preserve him. It wasn’t working.

“I wanted- no, I  _ want _ you to be happy,” Judas said softly.

Dell let out a whimper, and Judas’s heart shattered even further, his walls crumbling at the sound.

“If you want me to be happy, Judas-”

“Dell please-” he tried to interrupt, in vain.

“Then I need to be away from you. I- I can’t deal with this any more,” the Southerner choked out, starting to cry.

“I never knew you were unhappy-” Judas said, his brows knit together as though he were trying to solve the world’s problems. In a way, he was. He was trying to solve  _ his _ world’s problems.

“You didn’t pay attention, then,” Dell said, turning. He paused. “W-we’re better off apart, Judas… You’ll find someone again, though,” he murmured, ducking his head. It wasn’t fair he felt the need to protect the man who’d hurt him- who’d neglected him- who’d endangered him with his bullshit, but Dell was never good at playing a cold hearted man. He got attached. So instead, he left the room, trying to contain a wail of pain that was bubbling up in his chest. 

Judas watched Dell-  _ his _ Dell- the man he’d invested years on and considered his soulmate- the man he loved so dearly but didn’t think about- the man who left him- he watched Dell go. He watched the man he’d bonded with for so long he didn’t ever imagine a world without him- he watched that man chase a brighter future. He bit back tears at the fact that it would be brighter without him. 

He didn’t know how long he stared at the direction Dell had left. He didn’t want to know. He wanted to fix this. He knew it would never happen. So, he stared at the hallway with the look of a man who’d sucked all the passion out of himself to protect a suffering heart. It was the last look of Dell he’d ever had.


	36. BLU: Scout/Demo- Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/162900680881/one-line-prompts

Scott paced in his room, his heart thudding in his chest. He was a coward- he knew it. He could tell because he couldn’t even handle telling his crush the truth to his face. It was just that, being a freshman, asking out a senior seemed- well, it seemed impossible.

His mind played through all the possibilities of what would happen as his feet tapped against the hardwood floors.

“You and me? That’s hysterical.” The Scottish exchange student cackled in his face. 

Scott flinched.

“You seriously think I would go for some twig like you?” The voice rang in his head after that.

He ran his hands through his hair, whimpering quietly to himself in distress. 

Scott jumped at the sound of his phone receiving a text.

‘hey scott, u there?’ Donnor had typed. 

Scott froze, staring at it. ‘yeah whats up’ He sent back as quick as he could.

Donnor smirked, his cheeks warm. Honestly, being a senior and all, he figured after this exchange program he’d stay in America. Well, that is, if everything went the way he wanted it to. ‘need someone to help me finish cod- can i pick u up?’

‘yeah i dont have plans- txt me when your here’ He paced in his room quicker, his heart thudding in his ears. He stopped dead in his tracks and checked his outfit. It was too simple. Besides, it was supposed to get cold later tonight. Scott looked in his closet and shoved on a blue flannel that was wearing at the wrists and elbows. He personally thought it made him look cooler.

Donnor parked outside Scott’s house in his driveway, shooting the younger a text. ‘outside’ it read. 

Scott flung himself out the door, locking it behind him. He practically skipped over to the car, opening the passenger side door. He slipped in. “Hey there, Donnor,” he grinned wide.

Donnor swore that smile should win awards or something. “Hey, you.” He poked Scott’s shoulder, noticing the blue flannel. “Ye ready tae go?” He asked, admiring the outfit. It was simple, but a bit rugged and cute in the ‘Scott always tries too hard to be cool’ sort of way.

“Heck yeah!” The freshman beamed.

Donnor chuckled, pulling out of the driveway to head to his place.

“So is Isaiah not home?” Scott asked, scrunching up his nose. He didn’t really like the kid. Seemed a bit snotty to him.

“Yeah, he went tae American football practice,” Donnor reported.

Scott snorted at that. American football. “Y’know here you can just call it football,” he said.

“Ach, yes, I could say that if I wanted to be wrong,” Donnor retorted playfully.

Scott laughed, punching Donnor’s shoulder.

“By the way, lad,” the older addressed, a little smirk on his face. “I couldnae help but notice a little note in my locker today?”

Scott’s heart sped up. “Huh, really?” He played stupid.

“Mmhm,” the elder nodded. “Happened tae have yer handwriting too,” he continued.

Scott’s cheeks warmed. Crap crap crap- it was supposed to be anonymous! Damn his luck! “You sure? There’s probably lots of people with that sorta handwriting.”

Donnor smirked. “Maybe, but Isaiah saw ye drop it in,” Donnor’s grin was pure evil.

Scott pressed his lips together, gripping the side door. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! “Oh, really?” He asked, his voice cracking. His cheeks grew warmer with shame.

“I was thinking, lad,” Donnor smirked, ignoring the voice crack. It happened to the best of people. “That maybe instead of passing love notes, we could go on a date?”

Scott froze, staring at the other man in hopeful disbelief. He pinched himself, and then pinched himself again for good measure. “You think?” He asked, his voice soft and timid.

“I’d love to if ye’d join me for it.”

Scott couldn’t help but grin. “Shit, I’m in.” He said, happiness radiating off of him.

Donnor swore he could feel Scott’s happy glow, and his smile was infectious. “Great- how does Saturday sound?”

“This Saturday?” Scott asked hopefully.

“Mmhm.”

“That sounds fan-fucking-tastic!”


	37. RED: Engineer/Demoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Internalized homophobia, some talk of religion and all that, IDK

“Dell?” Tavish asked, cracking open the door. He looked at the other man, pressing his lips together in concern. He’d holed himself up in his room, and some suspicious sniffles had escaped. Not that everybody didn’t already know what they were. 

The smaller man jumped, quickly turning his chair away. Tavish could see him pawing at his eyes. “Go away,” he said weakly.

“What’s going on?” The demolitions expert ignored that, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing,” the other responded unhelpfully. Tavish pulled up a stray chair, sitting beside him.

Dell tried to swivel his chair away again, but Tavish’s strong hold prevented it. 

“What’s going on, Dell?” He asked again, softer.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dell sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s stupid,” he said, his voice cracking with pain.

Tavish swore he felt his heart crack too. “If it’s this upsetting tae such a smart man, it cannae be stupid,” he soothed, rubbing small circles on the other’s upper back.

“I-I’m not smart- not right now. I’m a fucking idiot,” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Tavish scooted closer, wrapping an arm around the engineer. “You  _ aren’t _ . Now what’s going on with you?”

The engineer curled in on himself, pawing at his eyes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I willnae tell anyone else.”

“But  _ you’ll _ know.”

“I’d never make fun of you, Dell. I really do care. What’s going on?” He asked softly.

“I-it’s just… I nev-er- I never told you guys why I came, right? O-or why I stay around?”

Tavish hummed softly in acknowledgment, rubbing his thumb over the sleeve of the other’s t-shirt. 

“W-well… truth is- I don’t have nowhere else to go. I- I ain’t a normal man- I ain’t even a good man. I’m flawed beyond God’s love and I ain’t,” he seemed to crumble, sniffling. “I ain’t got a family no more- and I ain’t got a home, either.”

Tavish held the other closer, frowning. “Dell, ye’re a good man. We all make mistakes- God would still love ye.”

“Tavish-” Dell said, and it sounded just so defeated.

Tavish gave him a little squeeze.

“I-I’m  _ gay _ .” 

Tavish furrowed his brow, biting back laughter. Is that all that was wrong? “And?” He asked.

Dell blinked, utterly confused as to why the other didn’t recoil like he’d told him he was poison to touch. He hesitantly looked at the other man. “And that ain’t right- it ain’t normal- and… and that’s why I ain’t got a home or a family or nowhere to go to.”

Tavish frowned, the reality sitting back in. He turned Dell to face him, giving him a proper hug. “That’s fucked, lad. Ye dinnae deserve that,” he murmured.

“But I’m  _ gay _ , Tavish!” Dell argued.

“You’re still a human- and a good one at that. Besides, I dinnae think you’re as alone as  ye think ye are,” he said, rubbing the other’s back.

“You… you don’t think I’m bad?” Dell asked- hesitant and fearful- as though Tavish would pull a rug out from under him and he’d just fall to his death right there.

“I told ye I think ye’re a good man- how many times do I have tae say it?” Tavish laughed softly.

Dell wrapped his arms around Tavish gently. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“This doesnae deserve thanks, lad,” he returned, holding the other and listening to his quick heartbeat. 


	38. BLU:Engie/Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lazy little one. I figure it takes a lot for Clement to snap, but once he does he's livid and will ruin you.

Clement was  _ livid _ . And more than sadistic. It had been two days since the spy’s fuck-up, and he’d confiscated all of the wine, cigarettes, and had even removed the spy’s door. However, it wasn’t working. So, now more drastic measures had to be taken. He’d punish the team.

He marched into the lounge and took all of the liquor, casually going to his workshop and setting up a few sentries to guard it. The spy was  _ going _ to crack and apologize soon, or it would get worse.


	39. RED: Soldier/Demoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://writing-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/139422929330/prompt-1
> 
> CW: Graphic bloody/injured stuff, near death, talk of curses?

 

“This, us- Jayne, we were cursed from the beginning,” Tavish said, his eyes wide with horror.

“Maggot! Don’t you think like that!” Jayne argued, heaving on the ground. He leaned to the other side, vomiting up more blood.

Tavish rubbed his back, concern written on his face as clear as day.

“This wouldn’t have happened if we weren’t together,” the demolitions expert murmured.

“I’m gonna be fine,” Jayne said, his breaths labored. He put a bloodied hand against Tavish’s own, which were trying to compress and stop the blood from a bullet.

“Respawn isn’t on, Jayne,” Tavish argued, and his eye started to well up with tears.

Jayne pressed his lips together. “It’s just a bullet hole.”

“Just a bullet hole will kill you!”

“We’ll go back to the medic.” Jayne said, wiping the other’s eye. He hated to see the other cry.

“Can you hold your hand against this while I carry you?” Tavish asked.

“Of course,” He nodded, and Tavish’s bloody hands were replaced with his own. 

Tavish hooked his arms under Jayne and lifted. He staggered back to the base, cursing them for going out so far into the battlefield. 

Jayne’s breathing grew more labored with time, and his face scrunched up, failing to mask his pain. Tavish couldn’t help the guilt that settled low in his gut as he watched his love battle the pain.

Tavish kicked at the Medic’s door so hard he felt he’d break his toe.

“Coming!” The doctor called, opening the door a few seconds later. He saw Jayne, and his eyes widened. “What happened?”

“Shot- doc, is he gonna be okay?”

“Get him on the table,” the medic ordered. Once the soldier was settled Medic shooed the demoman out, though it wasn’t enforced by anything but words- his hands were too occupied keeping his idiot teammate alive  _ again _ . 

Tavish obediently went outside, pacing just outside the door while he waited.

It took about an hour, but Jayne was okay. 

They’d still have to talk about this cursed idea, and Jayne knew it. Tavish was a superstitious man and was deeply fearful over anything to deal with curses or bad luck. However, as he lay against the hospital bed, barely keeping his swimming thoughts organized and his body awake, he figured he could recover before that bag of worms was opened.


	40. RED: Spy/Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much death recently! Sorry guys, I don't try and fight the words. Anyways, cw: Major death/ suicide attempt/ attempted poisoning/ violence.

 

“You can’t put a dead man in jail,” the spy said cooly.

The sniper glared. “Oh that’s real cute, ya cunt,” he spat.

“It’s true,” the other shrugged passively.

“So you don’t have a plan, even?” Lucas asked incredulously.

Reuben raised an eyebrow. “Well, I did before zhe timing was all fucked up, Lucas,” he said pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the memory of the other failing to secure the entrance and wasting time

Lucas glared daggers for that. “Some spook you are,” he grumbled, looking around. He could hear the cops approaching.

“Would you like a cyanide cigarette?” The spy offered.

“Shut the fuck up, mate. I’m thinking,” Lucas responded bitterly.

The spy shrugged, hearing the police just outside the barricaded door. He pulled his out, taking a drag.

The door was busted in and Lucas cursed. 

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” He asked the spy.

“I’m a spy,” the other said simply. “We’re trained to be ready for torture and death. We’d  be useless if we weren’t,” he shrugged.

Lucas looked at him as though he were crazy, and the other took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Pass me a smoke,” he said reluctantly, and Reuben did so. 

Lucas lit up as the police broke down their barricade.

They both were shot before the cyanide mattered.


	41. RED: Spy/Scout's ma & Spy/Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhiM_mM4Vqk
> 
> Holy cow did this take forever
> 
> Spy/Sniper= platonic but if you want to see it another way that's fine. Not that much Spy/Scout's ma other than for tension

_People are puppets held together with string_

 

Or at least that’s what Reuben thought. Humans were all held together, woven by our connections. Through this interconnectedness we were supported in this world and encouraged to live. This changed, though, when people were taken out of their original home and say, moved to America.

 

_There’s a beautiful sadness that runs through him_

Since the relocation he’d always felt so alone. Like his strings were frail and frayed- and that one tug would break them all. So he walked on eggshells, fearful and alone. He was careful to never lean too hard against anyone for fear that they’d disappear and he’d be more isolated than he currently was.

This loneliness and cautiousness just isolated him. He began feeling separate from entire groups- like he was flawed and couldn’t connect. He felt like he was a mistake, and his thoughts spiraled downwards, observing the others he viewed as so happy.

He started with eavesdropping. Catching gossip and conversation snippets. He had always hoped he’d hear something about himself so he’d know if he were right, but he quickly found he hadn’t even made that much of an impact in the world. As time went on, he cultivated this sort of invisibility, easily sneaking around others for snippets of information. Eventually, he wanted to challenge himself and push his newfound talents to a limit.

He decided he would start shoplifting. Something casual- an easy beginning to a life of crime. The worst that would happen is that they’d catch him, and then what? He got thrown in jail? He wasn’t doing anything important out of jail. At least they’d notice him. And if he succeeded he’d be a bit richer.

He stopped by different joints, easily slipping out every time. It was almost disheartening. Nobody noticed, still. He wondered sometimes if he were invisible, and couldn’t help but sneer at conversations about superpowers where anyone would want to be. Sure, you could get stuff, but at what cost?

He continued his life of crime, adding on pickpocketing as well and getting sloppier each time, until he was grabbed by the wrist by a candy store employee. The nametag said Mick, but he only spared it a glance.

“What are you doing?” The other asked, harsh in their words.

Reuben couldn’t help the excited shiver go up his spine. Someone had noticed him. Sure, he was mad, but he didn’t care. “Can I ‘elp you?” He asked, playing dumb.

The employee furrowed his brow. “You didn’t pay for those,” he explained.

“What?” He asked, confused.

Mick pointed to the candy bars in his pocket.

Reuben shook his head, laughing at himself. “I’m sorry, Mick, I must’ve forgot,” he explained, questioning himself. Why was he doing this? Why didn’t he just confess? The other teenager bought it, and gave him a little look of relief.  
“I’ll ring you up now then,” the other smiled.

Reuben joined him at the counter. “Zhis question may be a bit weird, but do you happen to go to Thomas Jefferson High School?” He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Oh- yeah, I just moved here. You an exchange student?”

“I… moved here recently as well,” Reuben said, wondering how recent 8 years, half of his life, could really be seen as, but it’s not like the other would know.

Mick rang him up, nodding. “Well maybe you should introduce me to some people- unless you’re above that and all,” the teenager laughed.

“Uh,” Reuben felt his cheeks heat up with shame. “I don’t know very many people.”

“Oh, really? Well, maybe we could have lunch together?” Mick offered.

Reuben blinked, a bit shocked. “Yeah-” he said a bit too excitedly. “If you want,” he added, embarrassed with himself.

“I’d love to, mate. It’d be good havin’ another pal and all.”

“Uh, yeah…” Reuben paid, and Mick passed him the candy bars he didn’t really even want in the first place. “I’ll see you at school, then,” he gave an awkward smile.

“See ya,” Mick nodded.

 

_As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn’t believe in_

 

Mick looked at Reuben. “Is that true, mate?” he asked, his heart speeding up, but he felt crushed.

Reuben shrunk in on himself, furrowing his brow. He didn’t understand why he agreed to this game. Nor did he understand why Mick would ask him what he thought his biggest weakness was.

“Um,” he stalled, casting his eyes down, his own heart thudding in his chest as his stomach did cartwheels. He felt nauseous. “I-I mean, it’s not zhat big of a deal,” he said lamely.

“Reuben- jail is _awful_. It’s nothing to be messing with,” he said. “You’d be stuck there having to do things against your will all the time. Why the hell are you stealing shit?”

Because it gave him a rush. Because he didn’t have any plans. Because he had at least one talent. Because he couldn’t empathize with people who isolated him. Because… because he didn’t care about himself.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“Mate, don’t play dumb,” Mick said distastefully.

Reuben rubbed his thumb against the inside of his palm, itching for a smoke- another habit he’d picked up from his stealing. “It’s just… I can’t describe it.”

Mick sighed, pressing his lips together. “Can you promise me you won’t?”

Reuben nearly laughed at that. Sure he could promise. He wouldn’t keep it though. “If it’ll make you feel better.”

“Reuben, that’s bullshit.”

“Why don’t you pray for me zhen?” He suggested. He never really subscribed to a higher power, and Mick knew it. He was always awkward when asked to pray, and he figured with all the horrors in the past there couldn’t be a god. He figured with how slighted he was there couldn’t be a god- unless he was some kind of sadist. If that was the case, he didn’t deserve praise. He had his string theory anyways. However, if there was one- the one Mick prayed to- then maybe a prayer would help his life. Maybe he’d find some dumb meaning for this shit.

 

_Time and again boys are raised to be men_

_Impatient they start, fearful they end_

_But here was a man, mourning tomorrow_

 

Reuben and Mick were months away from graduating, and he was itching to be out in the real world. He didn’t know what he’d do, but right now the plan was for him and Mick to move in together and work until he figured it out.

It had been weird, getting his first job. He hadn’t been used to working for a wage, but Mick had looked so proud once he’d started his shifts with him. He said that he was going on a road to be an honest man again. Reuben wondered if it really worked like that. If a dishonest man could turn honest and the world would forget.

Either way, Reuben couldn’t help but feel like Mick’s prayer worked. On his third day at work, a beautiful girl who looked about his age walked in. She grabbed some lollipops and all that, and gave him the brightest grin when he began ringing her up. He asked standard questions at first- and she gradually transferred that to standard smalltalk. He wasn’t sure how to treat this whole situation, but there were no other customers, and he didn’t want to shove her out. Besides, Mick was giving him approving looks (and maybe a few winks).

“Well, _Reuben_ ,” she practically purred as the conversation came to a close.

He felt his cheeks warm up with how she said it. “Uh, yeah?”

“You got some paper and a pencil?” She asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Uh, yeah,” he got both out, passing it over curiously.

She scribbled something down, passing it back to him. He recognized it as a telephone number instantly. “Call me,” she gave him that heart melting grin again, winking before she left.

Reuben would have stalled a few days to think it over, but as soon as his shift ended (7 p.m.) Mick practically forced him to call her.

“Uh, ‘ey there, it’s Reuben,” he said, and was somehow locked into a four hour call. A four hour call that he was paid attention to in. That he was appreciated. And maybe, that he was flirted in.

Mick was a bit taken aback at how fast the two moved. They graduated, and as soon as they were out he moved in with this girl of his. He would’ve protested, but Reuben had assured him multiple times that he’d be careful, so he was left to deal with his own disappointment.

The Australian hadn’t been to worried, though. Seeing as their relationship progressed he quickly realized how much happier Reuben was. They both still hung out a lot too, and she seemed to encourage all of the good habits Reuben had- as well as his job, which was a blessing. Thus, Mick had begun trusting this new girl, and had thought that this relationship may just be the perfect thing for Reuben right now.

Needless to say, he didn’t expect a phone call from Reuben at 1 a.m.

“You gotta ‘elp me, Mick,” the other man whispered over the phone.

“Reuben? What the hell are we doing awake?” Mick asked blearily.

“I’ll tell you what we’re doing awake. Roxanne is pregnant,” he said, an air of horrified stillness to it.

“What?” Mick asked, completely taken aback.

“What do I do? She’s pregnant, Mick. I can’t be a fazher- I’m not- I’m not the right kind of person! I can’t support them! I can’t-” Panic caught hold of his voice.

“Reuben, calm down. It’ll be alright. We’ll talk tomorrow,” he soothed, way too tired to even process this.

They eventually talked it out, and Mick had promised that he’d figure it out as he went. Besides, Mick would always be there to help. Reuben felt a bit guilty and unsure about that. He didn’t want this string to fray. He didn’t want to lose Mick.

“Mick,” he said softly, near the end of the conversation. “I’m scared.” he said softly.

Mick’s hand was over his, giving it a squeeze. “I know you are, but now you’re both in this together. It’ll be alright. Promise,” he gave Reuben a reassuring smile.

Reuben gave him a nervous one back, cursing himself. He couldn’t think of anything he regretted more right now.

 

_He drank, but suddenly drown in his sorrow_

“Mate, this isn’t good for you,” Mick murmured, rubbing the other’s upper back.

Reuben sniffled, hot tears welling up in his eyes. “It-” It didn’t feel good. But… “it ‘elps me,” he murmured.

“No,” Mick reached for the vodka, and Reuben snatched it away, taking another gulp.

“ _Reuben_ ,” this was childish, and Mick’s tone _screamed_ that.

Reuben sniffled, the tears starting to fall. He shoved the drink away, giving up. “Mick- I can’t do zhis. I can’t do any of zhis. I’m- I’m a failure. I can’t do zhis,” he whimpered, starting to sob.

Mick stared, feeling as though the entire world had shifted on him. He set the vodka out of Reuben’s reach, crouching in front of him. “Hey, Reuben,” he said in a soothing voice, trying to ground the other.

Reuben just choked out another sob.

Mick couldn’t help but feel his heart twinge in pain. “It’s alright, mate. I told you, I’m here. She’s here. You’re not alone.”

Reuben cried harder at the mention of alone. He felt so alone. He felt alone right now- even though he was surrounded with people he loved and who loved him and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for feeling that way. “I- I don’t want to do zhis. I- I feel so trapped. I can’t escape, Mick.”

Neither of them realized the irony of the statement at the time.

 

 _He could not break surface tension_.

He started arguing with Roxanne every day, his alcohol and smoking often being the main things she’d go off at him for. He’d always go off at her for just getting pregnant. He couldn’t help being illogical- it was the sole thing that separated him from his old life, his old happiness, and his old security. She couldn’t help the guilt that washed over her every time he said that and most of the time she ended up crying. One could flip a coin to see whether Reuben would comfort her.

Eventually, Reuben decided he had to run. There was no going into this life. He _couldn’t_.

 _He looked in the wrong place for redemption_.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure he remembered how he got this job. He was told he was going to be a spy for Fortress Inc. Though he’d been seen by two people, he quickly remembered how he had been invisible before. Orientation was coming soon, and they told him to be rested up and well fed.

He didn’t think he’d change that much after it, though. When he looked at the new man in the mirror in his pocket, practically chain smoking cigarettes as he headed on his next morally reprehensible mission, he was disgusted with himself. He’d lost all of that honest living crap, and he lost all of his self preservation- aside from getting the information.

Then again, it was easier to have one sole purpose for life. It was easier to just do what someone else told you and then turn off for the rest of the day, smoking and drinking until he was too stupid to think.

 

_And don’t look at me with those eyes_

_I tried to unheave the ties_

_Turn back the time that drew him_

 

Mick looked at Roxanne with a loss of words, her blue eyes glittering with tears.

“I’m sorry,” he said dumbly, his heart sinking. Again, he felt a sense of being restricted from her. Afterall, she had more of a reason to cry, even though he’d left both without a trace.

“Mick- I-I’m serious,” she stuttered. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, listen- he was real worried about this whole thing.”

A few tears fell from her cheeks, and she curled into herself, sniffling pitifully.

“Roxanne… I swear I tried to help him- I know you did too, but…” Mick furrowed his brow, concern in his voice. “I think he ran.”

She let out a broken sob. “I-I thought I could trust him,” she said.

Mick felt his heart wrench at that, but he also felt a rage in the pit of his stomach. As he saw it Reuben had just fled thinking that that’d be best for her. Besides, the man was obviously panicking. Sure, he should’ve forced himself to stay, but Mick wasn’t even confident that Reuben knew what was going on and wasn’t having some sort of mental break down.

“He didn’t do it to hurt you, I know that,” he said finally.

“Well he did a shit job,” She sniffled. “Oh god, I’m going to be a single mom- and at this age. Mick,” she started sobbing, pressing against his chest.

Mick awkwardly held her, rubbing her back, doing the job that Reuben should’ve done.

 

_But he couldn’t be saved. A sadness runs through him._

 

Reuben paced in his room, staring at his old phone with enough regret to sear his soul. He went over to it, hesitating. He unlocked it, staring at his contacts, which consisted of messages from only Mick and Roxanne. He stared at them, tears welling in his eyes. He read through their anguish and pain and strife. He read their begging and bargaining and he sobbed.

He wasn’t sufficient. He’d never be. So he’d stay here and leave his old life behind, spare some reminiscing on his phone to torture himself once he got too happy.


	42. Heavy/Engineer

 

The cold surrounded him, claiming his mind and freezing it. He couldn’t think- couldn’t focus. Couldn’t do his work. The engineer groaned to himself.

In lumbered the heavy Russian. He knew the engineer would be cold by now. Any remotely snowy place froze the Texan’s bones. He pulled out a spare chair (the Demo’s, but he wasn’t here), and sat down, pulling the smaller man in his lap and surrounding him with his warmth.

The engineer sighed, letting himself be thawed by the Russian heater. As much as he hated the snow, at least it gave him this.


	43. RED: Engineer/Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a sequel to the one yesterday

 

It was sweltering, and the Russian was pretty sure he was going to  _ die. _ He swore he sweat enough to fill a bathtub and he had to chug ice water to keep the oncoming heat stroke at bay. 

Dell couldn’t help but notice his miserable bear of a man, and he clicked together a mental solution. He headed out to town, getting a few bags of ice, and prepared an ice bath for him. Once he had it set, he got the Russian.  
As soon as Misha saw it he nearly burst into tears. He hugged Dell so tight the Texan thought he would break and eventually settled into it with a content sigh. 

“Thank you so much,” he said.


	44. RED: Heavy/Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my 30 day challenge!

It had been surprising how much work had gone into a wedding. Misha and Josef really hadn’t wanted anything too big. However gathering even the bare bones: families, had been a hassle. 

Now though, they reaped the rewards. Their families mingled- and that, of course, included their war family. It had initially been nerve wracking to allow the soldier, but with the engineer their worries were soothed.

They ate cake, talked, danced, and celebrated their love, laughing and happy. Eventually everyone left, and they were left alone with each other. That was probably the best thing. Going back to their room and just being able to spend time alone together. Being able to be truly intimate and loving.

This was the end of their unmarried days, perhaps, but the beginning of something better.


	45. BLU: Scout/Demo: Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is really bad for Greek mythology, and I used the Roman version of a satyr because I thought a deer tail wiggling was cuter. Basically I wrote this during a school event and decided to post it since I hadn't done so in awhile. It's nothing big and it's not heavily edited, and I barely combed through the mythology. I was just thinking of referring to Donnor as a cyclops and I felt like that wasn't cool so I made him an actual one and then I was thinking about when Odysseus got the cyclops' eye in a movie and the cyclops grabbed the boulder and yelled: "Poseidon! Avenge me!" and threw it into the ocean (it's my brother's favorite thing in that move). Anyways, yeah, it's a strange little drabble.

Scott looked at the cyclops in disbelief. “You ain’t serious, are ya?” His tiny goat tail wiggled nervously.

The larger monster sighed. “Aye, I am, boyo.” He picked the satyr up, depositing him into his lap.

“You’re blind now?”

“Well, I cannae see,” the cyclops retorted, sorrow permeating through his voice.

“...” The smaller grumbled, leaning against his friend. “That’s a whole load of crap. Listen, if Poseidon doesn’t avenge you, I sure as Hades will!”

Donnor laughed at that. “Lad, you’re too puny for that.” He grinned, and Scott wondered how Helios could light the world when even the sun couldn’t outshine Donnor’s smile.

“No I ain’t, c’mon, if ya can’t see ‘em,  _ feel  _ my muscles!” The satyr flexed, taking Donnor’s oversized hand and pressing it against his bicep with a shit-eating grin.

“Nay, as strong as ye’re getting if anyone’s takin’ them oot it’s me.” 

“Oh c’mon, I’m fast and you know it! I’ll sock ‘em and run!” 

Donnor laughed. “Nay, it’s too dangerous, lad. At the least I’d have to go with you.”

“Mmr..” Scott grumbled, leaning against the cyclops more heavily in a sort of half-assed cuddle.

Donnor didn’t mind, it barely felt like any weight. He pet the other’s head with a smile. “Thanks for looking out for me.” He said warmly, happy.


	46. RED: Medic and Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I did in creative writing since I figured I should update.

Josef looked at the mountain of paperwork in front of him, sighing as he ran a hand over his forehead to soothe the growing headache. God damn it, he hated this part of the job. In fact, he hated most of the job. Okay, he did love the times when he could experiment- and how that was funded. Really that was the biggest reason he joined in the first place, but he hated his job. 

That being said, he did not hate his team. Sure, sometimes he grew annoyed and impatient by their antics. Sometimes he wished he could shut them up, and realized that he could, but it would have more consequences later when he wanted them to talk (so he just decided to leave it and spare himself some regret and the person in question some horror). Sometimes he wished he could just bury himself in a hole of solitude and not have to face the world’s problems… that was right now. 

There was a knocking on the door and he looked up wearily. “Ja? Come in,” he called, immediately tensing up when the scout walked through. Oh God he was going to get his ears talked off. Maybe he’d bury the scout instead, then again, that would fall under irreversible silencing, and he’d been over that thought circle already. 

“I’m busy,” he said, almost as a defense.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I know that, um, well, I was just- uh,” Scout stammered, nervous that he was going to make the medic more annoyed and experiment on him next for this transgression- he got especially cranky on the days when he had a lot of paperwork, but those were the days he also didn’t eat unless told to. “I brought you some food.” He set it down on the table and scooted it over as though this were a hostage negotiation.

The medic looked at it thoughtfully, nodding. “Zhank you, Scout.” He said, scooting it closer. He took the fork, going to glaring at the papers as he absentmindedly shoved some food in his face. Oh good, it was Dell’s cooking. Through the corner of his eyes he noticed the younger hadn’t moved yet. “You can go.” He said.

The scout blanched awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, about that.” He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Heavy wanted me to stay until you finish it.” 

The medic looked over, irritation clear on his face. “Vell, I’m busy.” 

“I’ll be quiet!” Scout gave a nervous smile. “Sorry- see, I’ll be right over here you won’t even notice me I’ll be quieter than… quiet!”

The medic scoffed. “Good start.” He said cooly.

Scott sulked. “I didn’t start being quiet.” He sat down beside him. “What even are you doing?”

“Kennicky, please,” Josef said wearily.

“I’m just wondering if I can help!” 

“Can you forge my signatures perfectly? Can you make the same decisions I do? Then no-”

“What if I read the stuff and explain it to you!” He offered.

“Pfft, you explaining it would take longer than me reading it.”

The scout sulked. 

“Just, if you’re quiet I’ll let you stay, alright?”

“Okay... “ He said sheepishly, closing his mouth. He pulled out a DS, starting to play that as a distraction, and though the lights were a bit distracting in themselves, Josef preferred that to Scout amusing himself in other ways. 

He settled back into his work, surprisingly not minding the company. It reminded him to eat, too. He let the scout putter away. Maybe he’d let him stay again.


	47. RED:Medic/Demo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this for creative writing. Prompt was: "“This isn’t just about you. It’s about what’s best for all of us,” It's short and kind of rushed, but it's something, I figure.

“This isn’t just about you. It’s about what’s best for all of us,” Tavish rasped, a hand against his stomach, the blood pooling and spilling out from beneath his fingers. He looked at the doctor who was currently pulling on some gloves with a scowl.

“You don’t understand.” He said, his voice gentle but his words firm. He pulled away the cloth concealing the sniper’s chest, his fingers moving swiftly to sew him up. 

The demolitions expert hissed as the metal pierced his flesh, but he knew it was better than bleeding out. “Then please, Josef, explain it to me. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep defending what I don’t know about to people I love- to people who have good reasons for wanting to know.” He coughed up some blood.

The doctor didn’t seem worried. “It’s a long-term project, Tavish. And very secret. I can’t have Jayne going and running off. I can’t have D- I just can’t have this getting out. And I need funding.”

“Please, Josef. You know how worried they are- you see how Misha looks at you when you come home. You’re  _ so _ tired, and it’s affecting us. What if they send you home?” Donnor asked, wiping the blood from his mouth. 

Josef pet his head. “I know, Tavish, but I can handle it, I promise. I won’t be sent home. I’m not that tired.”

“You are. Please, the team.”

“Tavish, it’ll be alright.” He finished the job, giving him a quick boost with his medi-gun. “You should rest.” He concluded, glad he had the power and authority to end such a conversation so easily.

Tavish gave him a dirty look. “You can’t just-”

“We’ll deal with it later then,” the doctor assured, though all it was was a lie.


	48. Poetry: ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little repetition poetry practice. The order is below. I did one for each of the guys and I don't really know the perspective, it's just a bit arty.

His kiss was fire, just like him. It spread warmth to your very core, but sends terror down straight after. It’s hot and dangerous and passionate, and you always feel yourself melting with it. You love spending time with him in the winter, letting his burning kiss soothe your shivers.

 

His kiss was ice, a reminder of his home. It was hesitant, careful, and slow. It was the pure white in a bride’s dress, the veil you gently lift to reveal your lover’s face. His kiss was small, contrasting with perhaps every part of him spare his personality. You seek him out when you need more sweetness in your life.

 

His kiss was a gust of wind, fast, free, and unsure. His inexperience keeps him improvising at every turn and fluttering around like a butterfly. He seeks you out, desperate to be a part of your world. He doesn’t know how much you love him.

 

His kiss was electricity, striking at a moment’s notice and shaking you to your core. It was hot and it always seemed spontaneous, and you can’t help but revel in the sheer power he has over you. You never seek him out, he descends upon you in an instant and you are left with no control, crazed by his touch.

 

His kiss was the warm Southern breeze on a crisp fall day, providing solace from the cold. It was gentle, loving, and relaxed. It leaves you with a stupid smile on your face as he drifts off on other business. You can’t help but chase after him, seeking his fleeting time for more of his intoxicatingly soothing kisses.

 

His kiss was the solid earth beneath your feet, grounding you as it supports you. It was security, reassurance, and knowledge. It was real and firm. He knows you, and you are left without doubt. You never mind a visit from him, quick to let him confirm his observations.

 

His kiss was the sticky humidity in the air on a hot summer’s day, it clung to you. It was playful, affectionate, and heated. It left your mind in a haze as he easily pulls you into more of his kisses.

 

His kiss was the gravel road beneath your feet, rough around the edges, but it took you places. It was sloppy, passionate, and guarded. You couldn’t fault the last part, and you try to ease him into it with tender touches. You can’t help but smile the next time he takes you away.

 

His kiss was the winter’s first snow. It’s hesitant, gentle, and fleeting. You know it’s a shock to the system, but he’ll warm up to you eventually, and you’ll see more of him. You can’t help but be intrigued, though you carefully avoid clinginess, knowing his kiss was a rare treat.

 

 

 

 

Order: Pyro, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Engineer, Medic, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper


	49. Poetry: Unfinished and won't be finished more probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: My greatest joy in life is

**Scout’s mom to Scout**

My greatest joy in life is the pitter pattering of tiny feet. It’s the needy hug from an adolescent's arms. It’s the “I love you” called before the door slams. It’s the big grin when I say I’m proud. My greatest joy in life is my child, no matter what age they get to be.

**Demoman to Scout**

My greatest joy in life is the sounds of him running outside, but even better is the sound of the door opening and slamming. Quickly. Everything he does is quick. It’s the hug he tackles me behind for, the smiley kiss he pulls me into. It’s the “Love you” he texts me every morning, and the goodnight kiss I receive every night. My greatest joy in life is my husband, and all of his quirks.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Sniper to Parents**

My greatest joy in life are my parents. They’re a kind old folk, when they smile their eyes crinkle, and when they laugh their bellies shake. They’ve given me everything though I wasn’t their own. And as much as I hate it, they look out for me too. I don’t need the argument about my job every time I call them, but they’ve never threatened anything if I stayed, so I have. I take that as support without liking it, and it’s something I’m grateful for. I think I’m one of the few kids who loves to call their parents still.

**Spy to Sniper**

My greatest joy in life is the mysterious sniper who holds my heart. No, he doesn’t know that, and I am torn between ever wanting him to know or being completely safe and keeping myself confined between boundaries. He’s an intoxicating mystery, though, and I plan to drink until sated. Until I can look at him and know what he’s thinking. I eagerly await him allowing me to learn more, but for now, I shall spy.

____________________________________________________________________________


	50. BLU: Sniper/Spy- SAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this because I think I may be getting Seasonal Affective Disorder and I thought that maybe some of the people in Fortress who lived in hotter places would get it in wintry places. It's getting to be winter where I am, and I'm dreading it. 
> 
> Also I thought I should update.

Austin stared at the snow fall outside the base from the solitude of the bedroom he was provided inside, his mind numb but clearly discontent with the situation. He didn’t want to do anything. It was freezing anyways, there didn’t seem to be a point.

He knew there was, though. There was always stuff to be done. Work was even more prevalent in snowy places like these, the cold always caused problems.

Problems that were too big for him, though, his mind provided, dragging him further into the fog.

He stared out the window, sadness weighing down on his soul, surrounding it, encapsulating it. 

He heard stirring from another part of the base, but it was getting closer. 

He got up, wanting to avoid it- wanting to avoid people in general. 

It failed. His door opened.

The spy stood there, a bowl of soup in hands. 

“Sit,” he urged.

Austin practically fell back onto the desk chair.

It was set in front of him with a flourish. Who has the energy for flourishes? Especially now. There’s nothing out here, now. There’s nothing in here, now.

“Eat,” the spy said.

Austin stared at the soup. He opened his mouth to say something snarky about poison, he seemed to have no appetite anyways, but then he closed it. Hell, would he really mind if it was poison? He’d get to leave this wintery void, 

He felt so alone but he wanted to be alone. It was confusing. He wanted solitude, but he felt trapped in self-inflicted isolation at the same time.

“Honestly, bushman.” The spy tisked. Austin was a failure, he concluded about himself. “Do I ‘ave to feed you?”

What, he can’t even feed himself? He was lame. Lame and lazy.

“I’m not hungry, mate.” He said wearily.

“Come now, just a little. I ‘eard you ‘aven’t eaten supper.”

“Because I’m not hungry.” Irritation laced his tone, making the words knives, but the spy was good at dodging  _ all _ knives, apparently, even ones laying in conversation.

“You still ‘ave to eat some.” He grabbed the spoon.

“I can do it.” Austin growled.

“I know you  _ can _ , but you  _ won’t.  _ Open your mouzh,” he insisted.

Austin forced it open, only able to do it with the prompting, and his lips fell closed around the spoon. It was warm, nearly lukewarm. He wondered if the spy had been waiting for him, and had taken it after. He didn’t mind, it meant he didn’t burn his tongue and he didn’t have to blow on it.

The spoon slid out of his mouth. The spy fed him until he got irritable again.

“I don’t want anymore.” He said to the spoon in front of his mouth.

The spy looked at him. “Are you sure? Can you eat just a  _ little _ more?”

“No, I’m not hungry. I don’t want it.” He said, more tired. He wanted to slump in his desk, maybe lose his bones, and become a puddle of sadness.

“Alright then.” The spy hesitated. “Is there anyzhing else I can do for you?” He offered.

“No.” Austin replied dully.

“Okay.” He gently rested a hand on his shoulder, though it didn’t seem to weigh him down anymore… surprisingly. Everything seemed to weigh Austin down recently. “Take care of yourself, okay?” He said softly.

“I’m trying.” He half-chuckled, half-scoffed. He sunk further into the desk.

The spy looked at him piteously. Maybe he’ll have to try and take care of him for awhile.


	51. BLU: Scout/Demo: List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> Write a mini story (200-250 words)- [didn't end up being that!] Make sure you use all of the following in your story. And they have to be used in this order: sea shell, comic book, old key, golden thread, postcard, lipstick.  
> Not my best work, but it's something

Donnor walked up and down the beach, his hands running over the seashell a few times. Who asks a guy out with a seashell? Apparently him. He was an idiot. He kept running his hands over the seashell, thinking about how wrong it felt to be without Scott, even just now. Before he realized, his feet were taking him to the younger man.

He knocked on the door of Scott’s little hotel room, and the younger bounded to a door, seemingly checked it (from the lack of footsteps and pause of noise), before he opened it. “Donnor!”

He hugged the man, and Donnor’s cheeks grew warm.

“How are you doing?” He squeezed him. Donnor squeezed back.

“I’m fine, yourself?” He said, lying about the anxiety rooted in his gut.

“I’m doing well,” he motioned to the comic book on the bed. “I was catching up on Wolverine.”

Donnor grinned. Wasn’t that cute? “Well how’s it going?”

“It’s going great!” He grinned wide, and Donnor felt his stomach twist into knots. Fuck he was gay.

“I was wondering if you might want to take a break from that?”

“Sure! What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking,” Donnor’s cheeks warmed, and his hands trembled as he offered the seashell. “Maybe you’d want to go on a little date to the beach? We can get something to eat.”

Scott’s cheeks flushed too. “A date?” He echoed. “Heh- uh- uhh, yeah, I, uh, can totally date- Hell, back at home I was a date master! You’re really lucky you chose someone so good.”

Donnor grinned, and couldn’t help but to chuckle at the blatant lie. He patted his head. “Let’s go.”

The headed back to the beach, and Donnor couldn’t help but notice something glinting on Scott’s dog tags. “What’s that?” He blurted.

Scott looked down, confused. “Oh, that?” He blushed. “That’s my ma’s key. She gave it to me last time I visited. She doesn’t really move around a lot, and she wanted me to have a way to come in and see her.”

Donnor couldn’t help but smile. “Ain’t that sweet.”

“Ah shut up,” Scott said nervously.

“No, I mean it.”

Scott blushed and ducked his head.

“Hey, what’s that?” He asked, pointing to my wrist, where there laid a small string of golden thread.

“Ach, it’s me good luck charm!” Donnor said excitedly.

“Oh really? But it’s just string?”

“Nae, it’s string that brings good luck. I don’t like to wear it on the battlefield, ironically, but out here is nice since it won’t get cut or lost.”

“Makes sense.” Scott nodded.

They arrived at the restaurant, eating a fairly large meal outside. They were both gluttons. Neither minded, though, and both were thankful the other ate like normal in front of them.

Afterwards, they went back out to the beach. 

“Hey,” Scott pointed. “There’s a vendor selling post cards!”

“Do you want to get one?” Donnor asked.

“Hell yeah! I want to make Rodney jealous!” He said, pumped.

“Pfft,” Donnor rolled his eyes. “Okay.” They went over, Donnor purchasing it before Scott could, to which the younger protested.

“Ach, hush yourself, it’s a gift.”

“You already gave me a seashell!”

Donnor laughed. “There’s tons of seashells around!”

“Well it was a nice seashell!”

“I know.”

Scott huffed, and Donnor ruffled his hair, chuckling. Scott rolled his eyes, sulking. 

The woman behind the counter who wore such striking teal lipstick that Scott had secretly dubbed her lips piped in. “Maybe you can buy him something later?” She compromised.

Donnor chuckled. “Maybe, if I let him.”

Lips laughed. “Quite the pamperer?”

“I like to do what I can,” Donnor said proudly.

Scott crossed his arms, a mischievous smirk on his face. “We’ll see what happens,” he said, thinking of it as a competition.


	52. BLU Engineer/BLU Clone!Soldier: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a meh one  
> Able is Jayne's clone and he works for BLU, in this universe Jayne and Dell didn't turn out and Able and Dell are very close.   
> Prompt was: " I know you have a lot of anxiety, but you don't have to worry about this"  
> And my friend came up with that while talking to him

Dell paced around the room, wringing his hands as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. To his left Able sat, watching the distressed man with a frown on his face. He didn’t want Dell to feel like this, or to worry like this.

So he wouldn’t let him. That’s it! He’d take care of it. He got up, going over. He gently lead Dell to a seat, sitting him down.

Dell looked at him, his blue eyes searching for a meaning. He still was wringing his hands, desperately trying to be rid of some of the stress through his fidgeting. 

Able rubbed one of his shoulders, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he looked into the engineer’s beautiful eyes. He took a breath to compose himself. “I know you have a lot of anxiety, but you don't have to worry about this,” he reassured.

Dell opened his mouth.

“Ah ah ah- wait,” Able scolded. “I know it’s scary, but I promise I can take care of it, okay? You can trust me. I would never let you down. So don’t stress out about it, okay?”

Dell hesitated as he analyzed how much he trusted Able. Because he did trust him, but did he trust him with this? How could he? “How can you?”

Able thought about it for a second. “I could go with you. They’re starting to send clones out anyways,” he justified.

Dell shook his head. “I don’t want to endanger you.”

Able squeezed his shoulder. “You aren’t. I _ want _ to go with you anyways. Besides, your machinery is amazing, and I’ve been trained for this. I want to be there for you, Dell.”

Dell blushed, still hesitant. “I just don’t want to go out at all.”

Able looked at him, his heart breaking a little. He wished he could just lean over and kiss his head, but it was too soon. They’d finally split, but it hadn’t been long, and Able was a sensitive man,  _ unlike _ Jayne. “We could run away.”

Dell laughed at that, and shook his head. Able tried his best to ignore how much he loved Dell’s laugh, but it definitely brought a smile out of him. “They’d find us. They have spies.”

“Well if we’d have to fight anyways…” 

Dell chuckled. “If we have to fight anyways I”d rather an experienced doctor stay nearby.”

“And not to mention the serum, Dell, we’ll be fine. I  _ won’t _ let you die,” Able said sincerely, resisting the urge to tell Dell that he loved him. It was too soon anyways.

Dell sighed, his shoulders slumping. But what if it was out of Able’s control.

Able noticed the look. “Dell,” he knelt before him. “I promise I won’t let you die. Do you trust me?”

Dell hesitated once more, before shyly locking eyes with Able, searching for something to trust. And… there was a lot. And though the situation seemed impossible, Able had been trustworthy and beyond for so long. So… maybe it wouldn’t be impossible. He seemed sincere. 

  
  


Two weeks passed and Dell and Able had been deployed, working on the same team, viciously fighting over the scrap of land they were assigned to. They’d worked around base, and had a few battles to adjust. They weren’t the best. They weren’t battle-hardened or even really battle-ready yet, but they did what they could. Able worked hard and ruthlessly, intent on keeping his word.

And it was just barely enough when Dell got shot in the next battle. Again, he was there for Dell when he was hit, telling Dell enough to keep up his hopes in the doctors. Telling himself enough to feel beyond ashamed that he had  _ only _ protected him from death.

 


	53. BLU: Demoman x Scout: "I'd like it if you stayed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here: http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts  
> "I'd like it if you stayed"

"I’d like it if you stayed,” Scott said, it being the first time he spoke out to request this. He was shy about it, he didn’t want to be clingy. Because if he was clingy, if he clung, if he depended on him… He hated the thought of Donnor leaving. But something about tonight made him jump to keep the other there. Maybe it was the awful battle the team had today, or the stressful phone call from his mother afterwards, or perhaps it was the closeness of the demoman and the soldier, but he just.. He wanted… no, he  _ needed _ Donnor to stay. So he finally spoke up.

Donnor raised an eyebrow, looking back to the timid kid. This was a first, not that he was complaining, but… “You okay?” He asked the younger, moving a little closer to Scott, away from the edge of the bed.

“Huh?” Scott asked, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that, he didn’t expect Donnor to care or to even be looking out for something like that. “Um,” he paused, thinking about it. Was he okay? He was asking Donnor to stay, he must not be doing that great if the day was so shit he had to cling to someone else. Then again, he did that when the days were shitty anyways, and since there were so many days… he clung. He hated that about himself. He knew he was alienating himself by being so dependent, and he was sure that his team would leave him if they good. He always talked too much anyways, and it’s not like he had anything smart to say like Engie or Medic. He sighed.

“Scott?” Donnor addressed again. “What’s wrong?” He asked, and everything about him turned delicate. It was strange, this boisterous, bouncy, loud, funny personality suddenly serious as he looked at Scott. 

Scott looked back, again, surprised with Donnor. He shrunk in on himself a little. “You don’t have to worry about it. You don’t have to stay either… I just… well, I would like it…”

Donnor gently placed a hand over Scott’s “Love,” he addressed, and shivers went down Scott’s spine as his heart swelled. “I know I don’t have to. But I  _ want _ to, and I want to know what’s troubling you.”

Scott’s cheeks warmed at the sentiment, and how steadfast Donnor was even though he was asking more. “It’s just been a shit day, an’ my ma ain’t doin’ so great,” he said finally, sighing. His shoulders slumped a little.

Donnor looked at him, slowly pulling Scott closer, into an embrace. “I’m sorry about that, love. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. He knew Scott loved to talk.

Scott shook his head. “That’s fine,” he said softly, biting back emotion from the hug as he clung to Donnor. He didn’t want to trouble the other further. “I’d just like it if you stayed,” he repeated shyly.

Donnor smiled softly, kissing his forehead. “Of course I’ll stay.” He scooted back into the bed, feeling welcome finally to stay past sex. He wrapped an arm around Scott, pulling him close as he cuddled the man.

Scott took a breath, butterflies in his stomach as he held onto Donnor’s arm. He wasn’t needy… no… not too much at least, he was pretty sure. Either way, it felt nice to be supported. He felt safe and warm, and it was nice to have Donnor with him.

The two stayed like that for awhile, cuddling, before Scott dozed off first, his runner’s spirit needing to recharge desperately. Donnor was short behind, though, and the two spent the night locked in each other’s embrace.


	54. RED: Engineer/Soldier: Abusive Relationship, Clones, and Arguing

Dell wheeled on Jayne, the ocean in his eyes storming as he glared into Jayne’s. There was a tangible tensity in the air as the Texan glared. 

“I can’t believe you did that. What the Hell is wrong with you?” Dell asked, his fists curling.

Jayne immediately went on the defensive. “I didn’t do anything wrong! Why do you always take  _ their _ side! They’re just clones!”

“They’re not just clones!” Dell shook his head. “They’re people! People who got shit on because of how they were born!”

“Oh yeah, this argument again. Well newsflash, Dell.  _ They weren’t born!  _ They’re not supposed to be here!” Jayne yelled back.

Dell jumped, before his blood boiled in his veins as he used all his will power not to punch Jayne. He wouldn’t stoop to his level. “I don’t get why you do this!”

“Because you keep taking their side! You keep whittling yourself away for them and you don’t even care about me! Or how I feel!”

“Yeah I’m gonna take their side Jayne when you say shit like that! Seriously! You’re just as bad as the people who say I’m unnatural, and that I’m going to Hell! You’re just as bad as the people who hate me because I’m gay!”

Jayne’s eyes flashed with anger, lightning crackling upon the stormy skies of his eyes. His fists curled, and he ignored the way Dell watched them, the way he tensed up. “You weren’t born in a lab!” He said finally.  
Dell still was tense seeing Jayne’s fists, how he was ready to just fight him, and for a brief moment he was teleported back to the first time he punched him. How powerless he felt when he blocked the exit. How Dell didn’t have years of combat experience but Jayne had no qualms using his against Dell. It left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to feel that powerless again, that scared.

Dell took a breath, trying to strategize. He was still mad, but he felt just a bad remark from a beating, and getting beaten up meant that he was powerless again. So that couldn’t happen. Tears began welling in his eyes with his frustration. He hated how trapped he was right now. He hated how much control Jayne had over this. Because Dell wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t fight Jayne- not fairly anyways. And he couldn’t run. Last time proved that. 

Eventually he opened his mouth again, with a tentative plan to try and get his frustrations out. They burned his heart and he didn’t want the burden of them. Besides, a part of him still wanted Jayne to be able to change, to be better, to understand. He wanted Jayne to join him, fight against the system with him! 

“Jayne,” he said, his voice as calm as he could make it, although that included some wavering. “It’s the same rhetoric. They didn’t chose to be born like that, but yet you still condemn them for it- for a choice they didn’t make.”

“Dell-” Jayne interrupted, his voice heated. “It’s  _ unnatural _ . They were born, if you can even call it that, in a lab! It’s Godless!”

Dell gritted his teeth. “Well why would God have let it happen if it wasn’t in his plan!”

“To have it be a lesson! I don’t want you associating with them!”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Dell began, but one quick punch to the temple had his vision turn black as he thudded against the floor.


End file.
